A brunette singer
by Angie the one
Summary: Superstar Bella is tired of being single. When she visits her family in Seattle she runs into a hot teacher. Can they work out a life together? Even though they have such different lives? BxE
1. Back in Seattle

**Hello so this is my new story. It is almost finished I only have a few chapters left. For now I will post one chapter every week. But I might start post more close together. I really hope you like it!****  
**  
Chapter 1  
I wished I had time to change, to walk around my hometown in my new and expensive clothes did not feel right. Here I just wanted to run around in my old chucks and wearing my ripped jeans and a comfy shirt. But no here I was walking the familiar streets of Seattle in my 160mm Christian Louboutin black suede peep toe pumps, white skinny jeans and a red tight fitting 3/4 sleeve. I had left my car a block away and in there I had my suitcase . In that suitcase were my chucks but I wanted to surprise Jasper so I had to hurry or he would close his garage. I made a quick stop at Starbucks and picked up two coffees. The streets wasn't so busy so I didn't have to look down and trying to melt in. I could walk around and look at my hometown. I saw the Paramount Theater where I had been so many times, and where it all began. I turned in the corner and there was Jasper´s garage. The big doors were open so I just went inside and since no one was in the front, I went back to the offices.

"Hey Jazzy." I smiled as I poked my head into his office. His face looked shocked for about two seconds before a huge smile broke out on his face.

"Bellsy!" He ran to me and picked me up. I was so happy in my other halves arms. Maybe it's time to tell you that Jasper is my twin brother? I giggled and hugged him close to me. "How is my superstar?"

"Tired, I have been in three countries in two days." He put me down and gave me a fake pout.

"Is that why I smell coffee?" He gave me a wink.

"Yeah of course, here" I gave him one of the mugs. "So how's Seattle?"

"Same old. Really. Dad is mostly in Forks and Mom and Phil is busy working as usual so I try to take Stephanie as much as possible. She has it kinda hard in school."

"Yeah mom told me that, but mom will always be who she is. She will always be a workaholic and Phil is as well, so it's a match made in heaven if they didn't have a kid together." Stephanie is mine and Jasper´s half sister. She is 6, and me and Jasper have pretty much raised her. Jasper has been there more for her since my career took off. I'm a singer and famous now all over the world. I´ve sold 25 million records and over 70 million singles. I hate the fame but love to stand on the stage. I have recently picked up acting a little bit and just starred in my first big movie. It was kinda cool. But I still call her at least four times per week and we talk on Skype at least once a week. And of course I try to come up and visit her and Jasper as much as I can. Before she could spend a month here and there with me but since she started school she haven´t been able to visit me for a long time. But she would soon get her summer break and my intention was to get her to come to LA with me for the entire summer.

"That is so true the last couple months I think she sleeps at my place four nights a week instead of two as she usually did." He sighed and put his head in his hands. I knew he didn't mind but the problem was that it was really terrible that me and Jasper had pretty much raised her since she was born, and at that point we were only seventeen.

"I´m staying for a week and was thinking of taking in to a hotel. I don't wanna stay with mom, and dad is just too much drama these days. I would love to stay with you and Alice but I don't wanna intrude so how about I take Steph for the week?" It would be nice to have some time with my sister.

"You would? Alice and I haven't really had any nights together at all in like a month, Steph is at our place when Ali is free from work and work when Steph isn't there." He looked at me with hope in his eyes. Alice works as a bartender when she isn't taking courses at college.

"Yeah it would be nice to have a girl week with her."

"So you will only stay for a week?" He looked kinda sad.

"Yeah I have to make a few appearances next week so."

"Okay well she won't be happy that you'll leave so soon." He said as he leans back in his chair.

"No I know but I can't do anything about it. But I was planning to ask her if she wanted to spend the entire summer with me and it´s only a month left so."

"Really? So you mean that me and Alice can make the road trip to Texas we have wanted to make for a while?" He smiled.

"Yes I´m just gonna clear it with mom and then I'll ask Steph."

"You won't have to ask she will be thrilled." He laughed.

"Yeah I think so." I smiled back at him.

"By the way I have to go pick her up she has a dentist appointment in an hour."

"Can I take her? It would be fun to surprise her." I gave him my puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah sure but you need to leave like now if you're gonna make it." He handed me a paper with her appointment time and doctors name.

"Okay sure, can I take you and Alice out for dinner?" I got up from my chair.

"Yeah sure call me about when and where?"

"I'll do that, see ya." I kissed the top of his head and then walked back to my car. The streets were a little busier but I made it to the school in 15 minutes. I parked my car and walked up to the entrance. The halls of the school were empty. Stephanie went to a private school with classes from kindergarten to high school. It didn't have many students but the school offered a good education.

I didn't know where to go so I stood there looking around for a few minutes, I actually considered calling Jasper. The receptionist desk was empty so that wasn't much help.

"Can I help you?" A male voice asked behind me. I turned around and saw a very handsome man.. His hair was in a reddish brown color that was messy around his face. He had a strong bone structure and his jaw line was the sharpest. He had a pair of thick black glasses and black dress pants and a light blue button up with a few buttons undone at the top and the arms were rolled up to his elbows. He was wearing a nice pair of dress shoes.

"Um yes. I´m gonna pick up my sister but I have no idea where to go." I felt kinda embarrassed, I mean my sister went to this school, and I was one of her "caregivers."

"Well maybe you could give me the honor of showing you the way?" He asked me politely.

"Yes please. She is in the first grade."

"Well then it´s this way." I motioned with his arms to a corridor to the left.

"Thank you for showing me the way I have never been at the school before."

"Not a problem, I'm Edward Cullen by the way." He reached out his hand to me.

"Bella Swan." I took his hand and gave him a smile.

"I thought you looked familiar. I couldn't quite place you." He smiled back at me.

"Oh well yeah." I looked straight forward. I had forgotten that I usually was on all the front pages of magazines and on MTV and talk shows and all that. It is always so nice to come home and forget about all that. And I sometimes wish I could just not be Bella, maybe like Hannah Montana. Live a secret life

"I´m sorry if I made you uncomfortable it´s just my goddaughter kinda wanna be you so that´s why I recognized you. I´m not a stalker." He put his hands in the air.

"Oh well I didn't think you were. It´s just I forget that I´m famous or whatever when I come home." I laughed.

"That must be nice. To relax get away from everything." He smiled at me.

"Yeah it is. So do you work here?" Turning the attention to him instead.

"What gave it up?" He laughed "I´m math and chemistry teacher for the high scholars."

"Gosh that's boring." I laughed.

"Seriously? You sound like my students." He looked amused.

"So? It is boring."

"Agree to disagree?"

"Yeah okay." We stopped in front of door that was full with pictures children clearly had painted. Edward opened the door and asked if he was disturbing the lesson. The teacher answered no so he opened the door more so we could walk into the classroom. When I walked in someone let out a high pitched scream.

"Bella!" Stephanie ran to me and jumped when she got to me, I lifted her small body up and she put her arms and legs around me. Thank god I was strong, and was used to wearing heels otherwise she would have knocked me down.

"Hey sweetheart." I hugged her close to me. I could feel my shoulder get wet and she started to sniffle. "Why are you crying baby?" I asked her as I stroked her hair.

"I..ve …missed..you …so ..much!" She cried into my neck.

"Naaw baby." I stroked her hair back a little before I walked to the teacher.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan, Stephanie´s sister. I´m supposed to take her to the dentist." I shook the teacher's hand.

"Nice to meet you Bella I´ve heard a lot from Stephanie. I´m Joanne, of course I put it in the system."

"Thank you Joanne, when do they get out from school today?"

"At two but I just write that she went home for the day, it seems like she won't let you go." She motioned on Steph´s fingers gripping my hair tightly.

"Thank you so much." I smiled and then walked out of the classroom still with Stephanie crying into my neck.

"It´s amazing you can carry her in those." Edward motioned for my shoes.

"It´s not so bad I'm just thankful that she is so small." I said back and kissed Steph´s hair.

"Yeah she is. So Bella how long do you stay?" He asked me with a smile.

"Only for a week sadly." I said back and looked at him, he had a weird look on his face.

"Oh well maybe I'll see you around?" he got a hopeful look on his face.

"Yeah I hope so." We were back at the entrance. He opened the door for me.

"Thank you for showing me the way." I said as I got outside.

"It was my pleasure, nice to meet you Bella."

"Yeah you too." He waved and then walked back inside. I buckled Stephanie up and then we were off to the dentist.

**End notes:**

**So I hope you like the first chapter! Next chapter up in a week.**

**XOXO Angie**


	2. Lunch with a princess

**Hello again, as promised here is next chapter. I have not decided yet if I want the update to be on a specific day or just once a week. But I am really thankful for all the great response.**

Enjoy!

CHAPTER 2

"So I really don't have to go back to school?" Stephanie asked as we walked out to my car after her appointment.

"No you don't I've told you a million times already. How about we go and eat at IHOP?" I asked her while I lifted her into the SUV that was too high for her to climb by herself.

"Mmh that sounds tasty." She giggled.

"It does doesn't it?" She just nodded her head, I walked around to the driver side and jumped in.

"Bella can you put on the radio?" She asked with a grin, she knew I hated listening to the radio since they played my songs so often. But I put on the radio and quickly changed the station to rock classics, which were safe. Steph started to nod her head with the beat as she looked outside.

It didn't take us long to get to IHOP and I have to say it was nice that no one had recognized me yet. It made me feel normal for once.  
We ordered our food, since we couldn't decide we chose sweet strawberry pancakes and Cinn a stack pancakes to share. As we waited for the pancakes I decided to ask her about the summer. While we were at the dentist I had called mom and cleared it with her.

"So Stephanie I was wondering, since we haven't spent so much time together lately if you would like to stay with me for the summer? We'll be mostly in LA but we have to do a little traveling."  
Her jaw dropped and then her face broke out into the biggest grin.

"Yes I'll stay with you! We will have so much fun! Can we go to Disneyland?" She ran around the table and jumped up on my side of the booth.

"Of course we can." I smiled at her and then hugged her close to me. She then decided that she wanted to sit next to me instead of in front of me. So we sat and ate the pancakes next to each other while we caught up. Sometimes I forget she is only 6. She told me about how much she is staying with Jasper, that a few girls pick on her, that she hadn't seen Phil in almost 3 weeks even though they lived in the same house. How she really liked her dance class Alice took her to once a week. And then I told her about my new record, the film, how London and Toronto had been. She asked if I could take her to London sometime and I of course promised her. Then I told her how I was considering renovating my house and that she would have to help design her room, she really got excited over that.

"Okay so how about we go to my hotel and check in, I can change and then we can do some shopping?" I asked as we got up from the table.

"Yep sounds good. Why don't you live with Jazz?" She grabbed my hand and walked close to me.

"Because I thought that you and I was going to have some sister time this week, you´ll stay with me at the hotel and I´ll treat you like a princess." I gave her a wink.

"Princess Stephanie, I like that." She giggled.

"I thought you would." I lifted her back into my car and then walked to the driver side. I drove to the Four Seasons where I usually stayed when I stayed here at a hotel.

"I've never been here Bella. Jazz always says it´s so expensive that he can't afford it but almost everyone in my class have stayed here sometime."

"Well Jasper don´t have so much money after he bought the garage. I make more money than Jasper that´s why I can afford it. And I think it´s good you are not as spoiled as most of the kids at your school. I wouldn´t stand it if you acted like most of your classmates do." I didn't really think badly about snobby people with money, I was around them all the time and sometimes people even thought of me like that. But I would hate it if my sister became a snob and forgot about keeping her feet on the ground.

"Yeah well it´s fun to be with you because you do so much different stuff than Jazz I don't think that being with Jazz and Ali is boring because Jazz teach me about cars and Ali teaches me to dance but you are fun to." She said it in a matter of fact and looked out the window.

"Well I'm glad." I smiled at the little black haired girl in the backseat. She was so beautiful much more beautiful than me but she still looked like I did when I was her age. Only difference is that her hair is black and her eyes are blue. My hair is dark brown though right now it´s more of a reddish color, and my eyes are brown. The drive didn't take long and I soon pulled up and parked my car. The valet opened my door and took my keys but before he parked my car he grabbed my suitcase.

I walked inside with Stephanie´s hand in mine. We walked to the front desk where the receptionist smiled, I bet he recognized me.

"Miss Swan how nice to see you again." Told you.

"Nice to be back, I do believe that my assistant called to book a room?"

"Yes we have reserved the corner Elliott Bay suite for you." He smiled and then I signed some papers and then he gave me the key.

We followed the bellboy up to the suite. I'm glad she hadn't booked the presidential suite which the people from the label does when I'm on promotion tours.

"Here we are Miss." He said and opened the door the room was beautiful but looked like all the other hotel rooms, it didn't impress me much but Stephanie gasped and ran inside. The bellboy walked inside and put my suitcase on the bed bench and bowed and asked if it was something else he could do.

"No thank you we're good." I gave him two twenties and smiled. One was for being so nice and helpful and one for keeping this quiet I think he understood the meaning.

"Thank you miss, my lips are sealed.'' I smiled at him and then he left.

"Sooo are you going to change or not?" Stephanie asked as she bounced on the bed.

"Yeah okay." I opened my suitcase and put all the shoes on the floor, two pairs of converse one red and the other black. Then one pair of Christian Louboutin Lipspikes with leopard print and then a pair of nude platform pumps from Brian Atwood. Though I mostly prefer comfort I had a weak spot for high heels.

"Those are cool." Stephanie said and pointed to the leopard printed ones. I liked those too they had been a gift from a friend.

"Yeah so how about we go out buy you some new clothes, a couple DVDs and some sweets and then come back put on pretty clothes and then we go out and eat with Jazz and Ali?" I told her this while I stripped my white jeans that I didn't want to get dirty and put on a pair of black skinny jeans instead.

"Yeah that sounds fun!" Can we buy Tangled pretty please with sugar on top?" I laughed and kissed her head.

"Of course I've wanted to see that movie for a while." Of course I hadn't but I would do whatever for this girl.

"Yay! You are the bestest!" She clapped her hands together I just giggled and put on my red converse.

"Naw sweetheart. Let´s go!" I grabbed her hand in and took my purse in my other hand.

**So what did you think? Reviews are appreciated!**

**XOXO Angie**


	3. Out dancing

**So this is chapter three. I am still looking for a beta.. so if you feel up for it than give me a pm!**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 3

We both fell down on the bed a few hours later. Stephanie had eight new bags of clothes and shoes. I had a pair of new jeans and a few shirts. We had bought five movies we were gonna see this week. Tangled, Bee movie, Alvin and the Chipmunks 3, the Smurfs and Ice age 4. I sure was in for a treat. And then a ton of candy.

I had called Alice and told her I wanted to go to the new restaurant where you could go the whole family and dance. It seemed fun. I also told her about my promise to Stephanie that we were gonna dress up nice, Alice being who she is though it was a great idea.

"We better get ready, how about I put on Disney Channel for you while I take a shower?" She nodded her head and sat back against the headboard.

After putting on Disney I walked into the bathroom, I closed the door and leaned against it. I took a deep breath, I had been gone from Seattle for three months I had missed them all so much but right now I missed my life in LA as well. I hadn't been there for almost three weeks. I missed Jessica and the other girls. But I also missed Mike and Rob. Rose and Emmett as well, it was so wierd Rose usually traveled with me but I had been kinda on my own for three weeks. She said that she had some private business to take care of, if it had not been Rose I would be worried.

But it was also nice to be with my family. I hadn't seen Jasper since my breakup from Brody, he was a model I had met and I really liked him but after we dated for a few months he dumped me and moved to be with his new girlfriend in Paris. Jasper had flown to LA just to make sure I was okay. But me and Jasper had that special bond so many twins have. When we are a part it's like a weird ache and then I can sometimes feel when he is upset or sad even if he was thousands of miles away, it is so weird to explain to someone who has never experienced it.

After shaking my head in an attempt to clear my mind I stripped my clothes and then walked into the shower. The hot water brought the tension out from my muscles, I washed my hair and was for once thankful that Rose made me wax my legs and other places because I really hated to shave, that can have something to do with the fact that I always cut myself.  
I stepped out of the shower and dried myself before putting on the big fluffy robe. I opened the door to the bathroom only to find Stephanie sitting on the floor laughing at something they had done on Wizards of Waverly place.

"Sweetheart you can shower now." I smiled at her and leaned against the wall.

"Okay but do I have to wash my hair?" She pouted at me.

"No you don't, come here." I laughed at her. I grabbed my purse and took out an elastic, I put her long thick hair up in a high bun, then I pushed her gently towards the bathroom. "Use my body wash if you want."

"Okay." She said as she started to undress, she didn't want the door closed but I turned and started to change to give her some privacy.

She didn't shower for long and soon came out with the big robe on, she practically drowned in it but I decided not to say anything. I gave her the red dress we had bought and then I gave her a pair of black tights. While she put it on I walked back to the bathroom and started on my makeup. I did the basic with concealer, foundation and powder. Then I made my eyes smoky and added a light pink lipstick.

"What are you gonna do with your hair?" Stephanie asked behind me. She had put on the dress and the tights and looked really cute.

"I don't know, you look so pretty! Like a princess." She blushed and gave me a twirl. I gushed over her some more. "Are you gonna wear your hair like that?"

"I don't know could you braid my hair?" She asked and looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Of course." I combed through her hair and then made a side braid over her right shoulder, she really looked cute. I sprayed some hairspray on it so small strands would not escape. Then I made a side braid on myself over my left shoulder. I sprayed on some perfume on my wrists and neck and then I walked back to the bedroom. Stephanie looked back at me and then her big smile was back.

"Bella we look like each other!" I smiled at her.

"Of course we do we're sisters." She hugged me tight and then told me how much the time was. I slipped on the red dress Rose had packed for me, it was from Topshop and looked good. It was a bandeau dress with a sweetheart neckline in chiffon. Last of all I slipped on the nude pumps. I grabbed my iPhone, lipstick and wallet. And then put it in a Chanel 2.55 bag. I told Steph I was done and she turned off the TV.

"Hey Steph I think you forgot something." I pointed at her bare feet.

"Oh yeah, hold on!" She ran to one of the bags and pulled out a pair of black ballet slippers. Then she grabbed my hand and we were out the door.

The doorman fixed us a cab and we got in, I told the driver the name of the restaurant. The drive didn't take more than 10 minutes, the streets had not become so busy with the night life yet since it was only 7 pm. But it was still a Friday. I paid the driver and we hopped out. I hadn't gotten out yet before I heard Alice´s high pitched squeal.

"Bella!" She ran towards us, her jet black hair was pulled back in a long straight ponytail and she wore a black silk halter top and a pair of black slim leather pants also a pair of black ankle boots. That was Alice for you. I will be surprised the day I see her in another color than black. She was just an inch shorter than me, I was not tall because I think Jazz got all of those genes. He was a head taller than me which was totally unfair.

"Ali!" I hugged her close, we had become good friends in the last two years before that I hated her guts. "How are you?"

"Good starving though, you?" She asked while she looked me in the eye.

"I´m great." Then I thought of Stephanie." May I present to you, Princess Stephanie." I did a hand gesture to Steph. Alice squealed again and Jazz smiled approvingly to me.

"Hi there princess you look really good. Is that dress new?" Alice cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah it´s pretty right?" she hugged Alice around the waist.

"I think you are the prettiest thing I've ever seen." Smiled Alice and hugged her back. While they hugged Jazz came and hugged me and whispered thank you in my ear. I just smiled at him. I was surprised by his appearance he had put on dark skinny jeans and a white button up, I usually never saw without ripped jeans and t shirts. He had even traded his famous cowboy boots to a pair of black leather shoes. His chin length hair he had pulled back in a ponytail.

"Princess Stephanie may you give me the honor of hugging you?" He asked and bowed towards her.

"Yeah Jazz." She reached her arms up to him and he hugged her close to his chest.

"I think we need to take a picture of you three." Said Alice "Give me your phone Bella." I gave her my phone and stood beside Jasper. He put his arm around my shoulder and Stephanie stood in front of us with a big smile. When Alice showed me the picture I almost got teary eyed we looked so much like a family. I wasn't really fond of social medias but I felt like sharing this picture with the world so I put it up on twitter saying... _Having a blast with my favorite siblings!_

Then I put my phone away and turning off the sound. We walked in to the restaurant and got a booth. Stephanie sat and talked about every single thing we had done today and she even tried to tell Ali and Jazz about my latest trip but a lot of names and words were too hard for her to say so she ordered me to talk about it instead.

"Hello my name is Stacy I´ll be your waiter for tonight what can I get you to drink?" She asked with a smile while she looked around.

"I'll have a glass of red wine please." I told her with a smile.

"Um I take a beer and for the lovely lady here a glass of red as well." Alice beamed at my brother I just laughed at his charm.

"What do you want sweetie?" Stacy asked Stephanie with a smile.

"Can I have soda?" Steph asked me.

"Of course Princess it's Friday." Jazz answered before I could say anything.

"Okay then can I please have a coca cola?" She asked with a smile towards the waitress.

"Naaw of course you can sweetie! The drinks will be right here, why don't you decide what you want to eat in the meanwhile?" She made a slight bow and walked away.

An hour later we had finished our meal and were laughing so hard. Alice was telling us a story about one of her professors who apparently farted all the time and tried to hit on her. I was just about to excuse myself to go to the ladies room when someone said my name.

"Bella is that you?" I looked up and there was Edward.

"Um yeah hi." I smiled at him completely thrown off guard. His slacks and shirt had been changed to a pair of dark jeans that hung low on his hips and a black t shirt that hugged his chest. Not to mention that he taken off his glasses and looked more handsome than ever.

**How will this night go between Bella and Edward?**

**I hope you guys liked it! **

**Next chapter in a week.**

**Xoxo Angie**


	4. a dance with Mr Cullen

**Hello, it's time for chapter 4 already! Can you believe it? Thanks for all of your comments thay all make my day!**

**This chapter is a little more Edward and Bella. **

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 4

"Hi Mr. Cullen" Stephanie said.

"Hello Stephanie. So what are you doing here?" He smiled first at Stephanie and then at me.

"Oh um well we thought we should have a nice dinner, this is my brother and his girlfriend." I gestured to Jazz and Ali.

"Nice to meet you both. So Bella how about a dance?" I looked at Jazz who nodded at me.

"I would love to." I said and took his hand he had put out to me. He led me out to the dance floor.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked him as he put his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck.

"Well a buddy of mine owns this place."

"Oh well it´s nice." I looked around.

"It suddenly became better." He smiled at me, and I was suddenly lost in the green of his eyes. I don't know for how long we just stared at each other, but we swayed softly to the music.

"Bella?" Alice tapped my shoulder, that broke my and Edwards gaze and we took a step from each other.

"What is it Alice?" I asked kindly but shooting her daggers with my eyes.

"Um I just wanted to let you know that Stephanie fell asleep." She pointed at Jasper holding a  
sleeping Steph in his lap.

"Oh well give me a minute?" I asked her and pointing my eyes at Edward.

"Yeah of course, nice to meet you." She smiled and walked away.

"I´m sorry I have to go, I promised she would stay with me this week." I apologized I was having a good time and I didn't want it to end.

"It´s okay I'm glad she has someone who cares she doesn't have it that easy in school." He smiled and put his arms around my waist.

"Yeah, how'd you know that anyway I thought you only had the high school kids?"

"Well it´s a small school and I step in as a support teacher sometimes." That made me smile, he seemed like a good person.

"I enjoyed tonight. Thank you for the dance."

"Me too, I should be the one saying thank you. Can I take you out before you leave?" He wanted to see me again! I made a metal happy dance.

"I would love to."

"Great! Let me have your number and I call you?" He gave me his phone. I took it and put my number in and sent a text to myself so I could reach him as well.

"There, I'll talk to you later." I smiled and started to walk away.

"Goodbye Bella." I heard him say. I walked to the table were both Alice and Jasper sat smirking.

"I´m sorry I didn´t spend more time with you tonight." I said apologizing once again.

"No worries you seemed to have a good time." Alice said with a wink.

"Yeah Stephanie thought you acted weird, I had to dance with her to get her to stop looking at you." Jasper smirked.

"That seemed like fun. How about I pay the check and then we leave?"

"Okay sure baby sis." Jasper winked. I just gave him a hell to the no face.

"I´m not your baby sister brother dearest we were born within the same minute."

"So I was born before you." He smirked I don't know how many times we had gone over this. I sat back in the booth and we small talked I told them that tomorrow I had promised Stephanie to watch movies all day in bed but we could find something to do Sunday maybe. When I had paid the check I hugged them both before I lifted Stephanie up and she put her legs and arms around me, still asleep.

I walked out with her and hauled a cab, when the cab stopped outside the hotel there were a few pap's there. The doorman opened my door and helped me out. It was a little tricky in my short dress and Stephanie still clinging to me but I made it inside without too much trouble. Once I made it inside our hotel room I put her on the bed, changed her clothes into a t-shirt of mine which looked like a nightgown on her. She then snuggled up under the covers, I decided to take a quick shower so I walked into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later I was in my Victoria Secret silk PJ and ready to crawl in bed when I saw my phone lighting up. Except all the retweets about my pic on twitter and that was a couple hundred there were a missed call from Rose but she had also texted so I decided to not call her back, she told me I looked good and that she wanted me to come home. Then there was a text from Jessica telling me that instead of partying in Seattle with my siblings I should come back to LA and party at a new club which apparently was the best ever. Jessica was a class A party queen. Her father owned one of the bigger labels in LA not the one where I was signed though, thank god! And then there was a text from mom weird enough. She wrote that she wanted to maybe grab lunch or a coffee maybe even a dinner at the house with everyone before I left. And then there was one from Edward. _Thanks once again for the dance. I think I forgot to tell that you looked amazing in that red dress. Hope to see you soon x Edward_

I smiled and send a quick reply _I still think I'm the one who should say thank you for the dance. Thank you so much you didn´t look so bad yourself. Me too x Bella_  
I then crawled down beside Stephanie who snuggled up to me with a small smile on her lips.

**So let me know what your thoughts! Next chapter in a week.**

**Xoxo Angie**


	5. Miss Swan on my mind

**Okej so I never had the intention to write a chapter in this story in EPOV. But I got a comment from raith choco which actually made me want to write a few chapters with Edward. So this chapter is now written this week, and since I have the story written to about chapter 20 it will be after that that EPOV will be more frequent.**

**So here is the first EPOV chapter, enjoy!**

CHAPTER 5  
EPOV  
Isabella Swan, that women is going to kill me. How I had only met her twice and I already liked her is beyond me. Of course she is a nice person so it was hard not to like her but I meant more that I like like her. I am so screwed.

Why would even the famous multi million record bestseller Bella Swan want to date a boring high school teacher? I know that I look good I have always known, sometimes even taken advantage of it. But no one with the right mind dates someone just because they look good.

So who am I then? Well Edward Anthony Cullen is a boring but handsome high school teacher that teach math and chemistry and someone who likes to help the kids that don't have it that easy.

So now you may ask why the hell am I single? Well let me tell you why. My past three girlfriends call me a guy who is arrogant, needy and nerdy. My life story really. So why should I pay for the fact that I don't give a fuck what people think or say, that I like to have contact with my girlfriend that I love, and more than anything to learn new things?

So now I have met a great girl that I can't get out of my head. But she will see this as well and I will lose her so why bother? I will tell you why. Because I am twenty eight years old and I want to find someone I can settle down with, how will I find that someone if I don't even try?

So she may be out of my league but I'm going to try.

After Bella left me on the dancefloor I went back to say bye to Sean who owned the place. He was a good buddy but I needed to leave so that I could talk with someone I was closer to, someone I knew that I could trust with this whole secret with Bella.

In all honesty she never told me this should be a secret but I knew enough of the public media that she endured on a daily basis and figured that she didn't really want this thing between us, whatever it was, to become public.

So I would drive to my buddy Garrett. We had known each other since kindergarten, even though we had a slight fall out in college we went back to normal after, he moved to Seattle to work at some company, I don't really know what he is doing, just that he works with money.

I could tell him anything and he would still be on my side, he may laugh but he cared. That feeling was mutual, he is like a brother to me.

As I drove off from the restaurant in my black Volvo I know that Garrett´s girlfriend Aria hates that I come unannounced especially in the evening but I am going crazy. It was about a fifteen minute drive to Garrett´s place and it was just my damn bad luck that made the radio station I listened to play two of Bella´s songs. Her sultry, sexy and slightly raspy voice made me want to go find her and do some seriously dirty things to her.

I parked my car outside the brick building that wasn't that much of a difference from mine, man Aria was going to flip and probably scold me. I used my key to let myself in to the staircase. I walked slowly up to the fourth floor, all the way up I hoped Aria wouldn't be home. When I knocked on the door I heard the patter of heels clicking against the floor and I cursed quietly.

The door flew open and there was Aria pissed like there was no tomorrow. "What the fuck are you doing here Cullen?"

"Nice to see you too Aria, is Garrett here?" I put on my charming smile that most girls could not resist.

"Come in but please leave soon." If looks could kill I would be a dead man long time ago.

"Is that Edward Cullen I hear knocking on my door?" Garrett got up from the sofa that was in the small apartments living room. He looked like himself, his shoulder length greasy hair was sticking out all over the place. I shouldn't even start about his cloths.

"Yeah jackass what are you up to?" We slapped each others backs and then went to sit down.

Garrett rubbed his hands together "So Cullen who got your panties in a twist?" I looked over to see where Aria was, as much as I loved that she made Garrett happy I didn't trust her enough with this. But she sat at the kitchen table with her headphones on reading some book.

"You will never believe this but, Bella Swan." I watched his reaction closely. First his eyebrows shot up, shock. Then they knit together, confusion. Then they relaxed and he started to laugh.

"You are so full of shit you always have been." Yeah I pretty much knew that that was the reaction I was going to get.

"I'm not shitting you, I've met her earlier today at school. Then I met her tonight at Sean's, we danced and had a few drinks and you will never believe this but she gave me her number."

"Well man I always knew you would get a pretty lady to fall for you but that woman is seriously out of your league." We both laughed. "No but for real as long as you are not shitting me right now, I am going to freaking stand here and kick your ass forward until you get that girl. Because you deserve her. I only hope she will treat you right."

"Thanks man but I am not shitting you." He held up his hands and we high fived.

"So have you texted her or are you waiting for her to do that?" Damn why was he always a step ahead?

I grabbed my phone and wrote a text while Garrett sat and chugged his beer.  
_Thanks once again for the dance. I think I forgot to say that you looked amazing in that red dress. Hope to see you soon x Edward _

*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l

I ended up sleeping in Garrett's couch, but I woke up before Aria did. Both me and Garrett had agreed that after the beers we had consumed after Aria had gone to bed that I should stay the night but be gone before she woke up. Because truth be told I was kinda afraid of the bitch.

So here I am on my way home at the freaking ass crack of dawn. Maybe I should just go to the gym while I'm already outside...

Get in a workout to sweat out the toxins from last night. Yes that is what I am going to do. It might clear my head a little extra about what I should do about this whole Bella situation.

**Sooo… how did I do? And what of you think of Edward's mind? **

**Reviews are very much appreciated!**

**Xoxo Angie**


	6. Backk to school

**Okay sooo I felt like uploading a new chapter a little earlier than I usually do. I will update next time on Tuesday. In this chapter it is BPOV again.**

Thank you for all of your reviews, they warm my heart.

**Please check out new oneshot if you want to, The Ice Queen Melts.**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 6

BPOV

I had spent the weekend lying around with Stephanie in our hotel room watching movies and Disney Channel. We had eaten too much sugar and fast food and just laughing and forgetting about life outside the walls of our hotel room. On Saturday I had texted with Edward and it was hard trying to find a good time to have our date. But I wanted the chance to get to know him so we finally decided lunch on Monday. He didn't have any lessons between 11 and 2.30 so it seemed like a great idea.

We would meet up at this diner not far away from the school. It was Monday morning and I had just gotten up from bed, Stephanie was still sleeping but someone from the reception had called to wake me up and also told me that breakfast was being sent up. So I put on my robe and put my hair in a high bun.

Not five minutes after the call there was a knock on the door. I let the waiter in with the cart and he placed it beside the table. I thanked him and gave him a tip. I figured I could let Stephanie sleep for a little while longer so I jumped in the shower and washed my hair. After that I applied my usual makeup, concealer, foundation, powder, light eye shadow and mascara. Then I walked back and put on my underwear and then I tried to decide what to wear. I wanted to put on my clothes for the date right away. I was thinking of sitting at the garage with Jazz while I waited. But since Edward would wear his clothes from work I wanted to look casual but still hot. I couldn't decide! If I had been at home I would have worn a skirt or a dress. But right now it was raining in Seattle so pants it was but other than that I had no idea. If I woke Stephanie up now I could call Rose while she got dressed. So I quickly put together an outfit for her. Blue jeans a white t shirt and a pink and white checkered button up. I also grabbed a pair of black boots with that, she would need them.

"Stephanie sweetheart can you wake up please?" I rubbed her back trying to wake her up. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Can I sleep a little longer?" She asked me and pouted.

"No you can't sorry. Get up and get dressed please." I said to her, she sighed but sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "I have to make a phone call okay? Your clothes are laying there." I pointed at the end of the bed. She nodded her head. I grabbed my phone and walked away from the bedroom to give us both some privacy. Since it wasn't a time difference between LA and Seattle I didn't care that I called her at 7 am, a normal day at work this would have been a sleep in for her anyway.

"_What Bella this better be good cause have a naked Emmett in my bed_." She hissed after six rings.

"Good morning to you too hon." I said sarcastically.

"_Yeah yeah whatever what is it_?" She asked more grumpy than usual.

"Well since you asked so nicely I might as well tell you" I snorted at her. "I have a date with a really cute guy today and I don't know what to wear." I whispered since I didn't want Stephanie to hear.  
"_What?! Oh my god Bella!"_ She screamed into the phone, I had to hold it away from my ear.

"Jeez Rose I like that ear." I hissed at her.

"_So what tell me everything!"_ She squealed.

"Can we take that later? There are ears here I wouldn't want to hear this." I whispered.

"_Oh yes of course! But tell me what are you doing?"_ She asked more excited to talk about my love life then myself.

"Well we are going to have lunch at this cute diner and then I don't know he can only get off from work for three and a half hours." I smiled it didn't seem long but it was good because if it was boring it was a good way to end the date.

"_That seems nice enough I guess. But I´m gonna do a wild guess and say it´s raining up there so how about those leather pants that I put in the bottom of your bag? Those make your ass look damn fine_."

"You packed those?" I asked raising my eyebrows. One good thing with having a personal assistant and stylist is they do everything for you. They even packed my suitcase for me.

"_Yeah of course I did, so those with the leopard ankle boots and a black tank top with a black standard cardigan that would look nice, rock chic and casual but still dressed up."_

"That does seem like a good idea, hair?"

"_Just curl it like you usually have it. And then put it in a ponytail." _She giggled. "_You are really nervous."_

"Yeah so?" I asked defensive.

"_Nothing send me a pic when you're done so I know I didn't mess up. And tell Stephanie hi from me and last don't forget to call me back! I want details_." Her voice got higher and higher.  
"Yeah okay thanks Rose bye."

"_Bye Bells_." Then she hung up, her voice sounded breathless and if I didn't know better I knew Emmett did something to her. I put my phone on the table and then walked back to the bedroom where Steph was dressed but combing through her hair.

"You okay over there?" I asked her.

"Yep, I like this shirt by the way." She said and touched her new shirt.

"That´s good." I dug through my bag and as Rose had said the black leather pants that were just a tad too tight lay in the bottom. I pulled them out, I had to wear a thong in these. You could see the other underwear styles edges through the pants they were so tight. So I danced my way into them and then pulled the tank top over my head. After that I put on my cardigan and a pair of ankle socks before I slid my feet in the ankle boots. I walked over to the mirror.

"It looks cool." Stephanie commented.

"Of course it does Rose put it together." I smiled at her." She told you hi." Steph just giggled.  
We then ate our breakfast made of pancakes, egg, bacon and fresh fruit. It was really good. Soon we were done and we went to brush our teeth, Stephanie took my picture which I then send to Rose. Then we grabbed our bags put the lights out and made our way downstairs.  
The Valet drove my car to the front and then we were on our way to the school.

"Will you come inside Bella? All the other moms does and Jasper does sometimes when he isn't in a hurry." She looked hopeful.

"Of course sweetie." I smiled at her in the rearview mirror.

**Thank you for reading. Next chapter will be up on Tuesday!**

**Xoxo Angie**


	7. Brotherly love

**Okay so here is the next chapter! A little brotherly love in this one.**

**Without further do.**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 7  
BPOV  
I parked the car in the school parking lot and then I took her hand. I was glad I put my hair up this weather would make it frizzy anyway. We walked up to the school talking and giggling. Some of the older students turned around to look at me but I just ignored them. As we walked through the school I wondered briefly if it felt like this being a mom. But I put the thought aside, I didn't want to think about something I never could have. I found out when I was 17 that I was sterile it was the worst day of my life. All I ever wanted when I was younger was to have a child or more. But I just stopped thinking about it and never saw it as a possibility again. The doctors could never find a cause why I was sterile. It was sad and I had gone to many doctors and clinics but no one could figure it out. I was simply just sterile.

As we stopped outside her classroom I squatted down to her level. "You have a good day today and I'll pick you up at 3 okay?"

"I will. Bye Bella." She kissed my cheek and we hugged then I waved to her teacher and walked back to the entrance.

"Couldn't stay away from me for three more hours?" Edward´s voice said behind me. I turned around and was once again struck by his appearance. He was dressed in a grey suit with a black shirt, a few of the buttons were undone. His glasses were back and he had a light stubble which made him look even hotter.  
"Ha ha very funny." I said sarcastically I was once again thankful that I didn't stutter.

"No but for real. You look nice going somewhere?" He smirked and crooked an eyebrow at me.

"Thanks yes in fact I'm going to my brother's garage and then I have a really important video conference at eleven." I smiled and crooked an eyebrow back.

"Funny Bella." He laughed.

"You started it." I giggled back at him.

"Well I have a class so I better go, I see you later then." He smiled.

"Yeah we'll do and Edward you look really nice as well." He winked at me before we walked different ways.

I made it to the garage in less than 15 minutes. As I walked inside a new guy I hadn't seen before whistled at me. "Hi gorgeous if you were a car door I would slam you all night!" I looked at him disgusted. "Why´d you look like that? If I were an astronaut my first mission would be to Uranus!"  
"Glad you're a mechanic then." I said back and walked further into the garage.  
"Nice legs babe, when do they open?" I turned around and glared at him. He just smirked back and gave me a wink.

"Who do you think is the other Swan huh? I could have you fired before you could blink so Shut. The. Fuck. Up!" Yes I was a silent partner, I didn't do more than help financially and I actually didn't want Jasper to name the garage Swans but he insisted. I didn't get more out of it then a happy brother but it was enough. The guy looked shocked and his face was frozen in horror.

"Bells is that you?" Jasper came out from the offices in the back and looked at me but I was still staring down this dude. "Okay what did you do James?" Jasper put on a hard front and looked at the gut apparently named James.

"No no nothing." He stuttered. I just huffed at him.

"Okay Bella why don't we go back to my office?" Jasper said and put his hand on my back. Once I sat down in one of the chairs in the office I started talking.

"I usually don't care when guys throw comments at me, or dirty pickup lines but something with that guy just didn't seem right. It made my blood boil I just wanted to kick his balls up his throat!" I slammed my fist against the desk.

"Easy there Bells. What the hell did he tell you?" Jasper asked.

"Once again it´s stupid. First just hi gorgeous if you were a car door I could slam you all night." Jazz eyes hardened. "Then he continued with If I were an astronaut my first mission would be to Uranus. And last was nice legs babe, when do they open."

"I´m gonna kill that son of a bitch!" Jasper took my example and slammed his fist hard in the wooden desk.

"It´s okay it´s just something inside me started to boil when he talked to me. I've heard all those lines before but." I leaned back in the chair.

"What? Bella seriously he´s only here for a week I'm looking for a new mechanic since the business is starting to take off. I guess I have a good word around town, he started Saturday and if he made you feel like that I'm not sure our female customers will be that happy. So I'll just let him go and find someone else." I knew Jazz would always look out for me but I hoped that this guy didn't go into some financial difficulties. I was still a humane person just that guy gave me the creeps.

"Fine and if you want to I can fire him I'll leave town soon anyway." I sulked.

"I'll do it Bells you can be here if you want to. Maybe with the legs open?" He smirked but the humor didn't reach his eyes.

"Yeah yeah. Can you do that a little later I need to talk to you." I wanted to speak to him about Edward. I needed some perspective on it all.

"Sure sis, can we take it in the garage? I have a car that needs to be done by noon." He pointed with his thumb towards the garage.

"Yeah totally like old times, you work I´ll talk." I smiled at the childhood memory. Since we were twelve and Jazz had gotten into cars we had our bonding time while he worked on the cars and I sat and watched helped some and talked. It was nice.

"Let´s go then." He grabbed an old rag from a box by the door and put it in his back pocket. I followed him out and he dragged a chair out for me to sit on.

"Talk." He ordered as he disappeared inside the hood.

"Okay so you know that guy from Friday night?" I didn't wait for an answer I just continued. "So anyway we have a date at eleven, I think I might really fall for this guy but I'm worried that if it came something out of this it would break my heart. We live totally different lives and a two and a half hour plane ride away. And all my travelling and the fame and all of that I think it almost would be healthier for both of us if I just canceled." I sighed and picked up a monkey wrench and spun it around in my fingers.

"Bells stop over thinking everything. He knows who you are right? Well I bet he also then know that you don't live here and by that probably don't care. He might think you're worth it. And it might be healthy for you to date someone who isn't in your world, I know that it makes it easier if both work in the limelight but it might be better for you if he isn´t. You haven't tried it in a long time. First it was that actor, then that guy from that band, then the reality star bad choice if you ask me, then there was that dancer, then the singer and then last it was that model. Seriously Bells give him a chance."

"First off that was a good speech. Second I never dated the reality star we were just friends and by the way his name is Joe. Third you got me convinced." I laughed, Jazz always knew how to calm me down.

"Thanks, but I don't recall ever kissing my friends like that." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Fuck you Jasper!" I laughed even more there had been a fling between me and Joe but not enough to call it more than a fling. We never even made it to the first date.

"Love ya Bellsy." He made a kissing noise. I just smiled at him. Then I looked at the clock it was ten to eleven.

"Fuck Jasper I´m gonna be late." I got up and grabbed my purse and bent over the car to kiss his head then I was out of there. I heard him yell "Bye Bells good luck!" I hated these shoes when I tried to hurry back to my car. I walked as much on my toes as I could but it didn't really work that well. But I got there pretty quickly anyway. As I made it the few blocks I may or may not have crossed the speed limit just a little. But I made it to the diner two minutes past eleven and I was pretty happy with that.

**Soo next chapter is their first date. Let me know what you thought?**

**Xoxo Angie**


	8. The date

**Okay so a really short chapter this week, I'm sorry about that! I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who I following both me and this story. Love you guys!**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 8

As I walked inside I saw Edward right away, he sat by a table in the back. His jacket hung over his chair and he had rolled his sleeves up. He heard the bell by the door and looked up at me. A huge smile broke out on his face and he stood up as I walked towards him.

"Hi Bella." He said and gave my cheek a kiss. It was nice.

"Hello Edward sorry I'm late." He pulled my chair out so I sat down "Thanks."

"No problem and you're not late I just got here." He smiled and sat down. "So did you have fun at your brother's garage?" He smiled and put his arms on the table.

"Yes I did, well except for this asshole but whatever." He smirked.

"I hope you´re not talking about me." I laughed at him.  
"No it was this new mechanic at the garage he was a total creep."

"So what if you're a creep you become an asshole?" Jeez I'm starting to dig myself a hole over here.

"No but the so called pick up lines he used made him an asshole."

"Anything that I might be able to use someday?" He winked at me.

"Not if you actually want to have a date or get laid or whatever." I scoffed he just laughed out loud.

"That bad huh?" I just nodded at him as the waitress stood before us.

The lunch was so nice, to be honest the best date ever. He was so easy to talk to, we laughed until we cried and it was so easy to just pour my heart and soul to him. It almost felt like I had known him for a lifetime. The conversation never went quiet but when he looked at the clock I knew our date was about to end.

"I'm sorry Bella but I need to get back sadly." He looked remorseful.

"I get it you need to work." I sighed I really didn't want this to end I had had a great time.

"Maybe I could see you again before you leave?" His eyes getting hopeful.

"Yeah I would hope so." I chewed on my lip getting nervous already.

"Okay how about I call you?" His bright green eyes lit up.

"Sounds good." I smiled and then we both started to get up. We walked to the front and paid, split it in half since neither one of us wanted the other one to pay. Our waitress laughed at our bantering.

"So Bella I'll call you when I get off work and we can see when we can have our second date?" He smiled, a very beautiful crooked smile I might add.

"Yeah you do that. I had a good time Edward." I gave him a soft hug, his amazing smell invading my senses. He smelled like clean laundry, cologne and peppermint.

"Me too Bella, I'll call you." He hugged me tightly back and then walked to his car, a nice big black car. All I got more than that was that it was a Volvo, yeah I know my brother is kinda disappointed in me that I don't know more about cars.

I didn't do much more that afternoon, I picked up Stephanie and then we headed back to the hotel. We ordered some fruit salad and hot chocolate to our room and I helped her with her homework. After that we watched the Disney channel and ordered pizza. It was a nice night. At around eight Steph fell asleep and I thought I might as well get some work done. So I logged onto my computer and opened my mail. I had quite a few mails that were unread so I started going through them. The first one were from the photographer I had worked with in England. We had done a shoot for Elle UK and I have to say I was pretty happy with the result. It turned out sexy and sultry and just really good. Then there was a few from the label and then a couple from Angela and then from a few magazines and then there was one from Rosalie. She sent me 30 pictures of different dresses and I had to choose one for the MTV movie awards and then one for the Teens choice awards. They all looked good but I chose 10 of that I wanted to try on. After I was done I logged on to my fan mail or what you call it. That is the mail dress that Angela forward fan mails to, she only sent the ones that were nice to read and inspiring and even a few with critics I loved those because it felt like my fans could help me become a better artist that way. When I had read through at least 70 of them and replied to 40 I felt like I was tired enough to go to sleep. I had been sitting at my computer for four hours.  
I slipped into the bathroom and did my nightly routine and then I walked to the bed, I was just going to crawl under the blanket when I saw my phone light up so I went over there and checked it.

_Thank you for today, how about I make you dinner tomorrow night? Have a nice night x –E _that was really sweet of him but I felt stupid because I had gotten the text over an hour ago. I decided not to text him back right now instead I would do it in the morning.

**So what did you think of their first date?**

**Xoxo Angie**


	9. Late for school

**Okay so I am sorry that this is another short chapter, but I will post next chapter on Wednesday or Thursday I promise! I do apologize for the short chapters but bear with me on them because they make the story better.**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 9

"Seriously Bella we need to go!" Stephanie was punching my arm and it fucking hurt.

"Stephanie what are you doing?" I asked angry in to my pillow.

"Bella the clock says it´s almost half past seven! We're going to be late." Stephanie punched my arm again and I kinda just flew up from bed.

"Jesus Christ I forgot to set the alarm last night! Okay just put something on and I will call for some muffins or something." I called downstairs and they said that they would have a breakfast ready to go in 10 minutes. I put on a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a white v neck t shirt, my hair in a high bun on my head and my converse already on.

Stephanie had put on her cloths and we were now brushing our teeth as fast as we could. When we were done I grabbed my purse and her backpack and we were out of there. When we got out of the elevator the receptionist gave us a bag and I thanked him and we were out of the hotel. My car was standing right outside the doors and I was thankful they had gotten it.

I gave Steph the bag and ordered her to eat something fast since it didn't take long to the school. When we got there she had eaten a blueberry muffin and taken a few sips from a juice bottle. We were both almost running to the front door, as we walked down the corridor I looked at my watch, it was two minutes to 8 so we actually made it in half an hour. I was amazed. Just as Stephanie´s teacher was about to close the door we made it around the corner.

"Stephanie I almost thought you would not make it." Joanne said with a smile and let Stephanie in after I gave Steph a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry that is entirely my fault I forgot to set the alarm." I almost felt ashamed.

"It´s okay you made it in time right?" I nodded at her and we said goodbye.

As I walked down the hallway I remembered the text from Edward I got. I grabbed my phone from my back pocket and wrote back.

_Sorry I didn't reply last night. I had a great time with you, would love to have dinner. Call me later? _ As I walked to my car my phone buzzed.

_Sounds great, call you around lunchtime? _I typed a quick okay and then I drove to the hotel. I still had a lot to do today.

**Okay so Edward's house in next chapter! The lemons will slowly start in next chapter as well. **

**Xoxo Angie**


	10. Edward's Place

**So here is the 10****th**** chapter! I am so happy that so many follow and has made this story one of their favorites! **

**Enjoy the date at Edward's place! **

CHAPTER 10

The rest of the week had flown by, Ali, Jazz, me and Steph had dinner with Renée o Wednesday and on Thursday I hung out with Jasper while Alice and Steph was at dance practice. And today it was Friday, which meant Edward and I had our second date.

Tomorrow I would leave for Los Angeles and I would have promo for a week. Then I was due to fly all over the place until Stephanie was coming to LA. And to be honest I wasn't so sure on how this thing between Edward and I would turn out. Most important for me now was the question, should I sleep with him now? Or would we just put all of this on the self and see what happens next. This was all so confusing.

"So do I look okay?" I asked Rose, we were currently Skyping.

"Yes Bella just spray on some perfume and then go! You look so hot that I could date you." She giggled softly.

"Hey I heard that!" Emmett´s voice broke through my computer.

"Sorry baby." She looked up from the computer and smiled at him. I still couldn't believe that Em, hot shot football player was dating my bitchy stylist. Well she can be nice sometimes. And I have to admit that I was partly responsible for getting them together since I had introduced them.

"Oh hey Bell you look hot!" Em smiled his goofy smile at me. His comment earned him a slap from Rose though.

"Thanks big guy." I laughed at him. He and I had been friends for almost 5 years now. I remembered meeting just a few weeks after my first single came out. We have been great buds since then.

"So who's getting lucky tonight?" He winked.

"Not you by the looks of it." Rose still shooting him daggers.

"Ah damn it! Rosie come on, I love you baby! Bye Bells I need to take care of this." I simply waved at him through the camera and then closed my laptop. I walked into the bathroom and put on some perfume. Then I glanced one last time in the mirror before I walked out the door.

I was on my way to Edward's apartment for the first time. He was cooking me dinner and to be honest I was so nervous. Would he even like me? And if he did, would he be able to handle my line of work? Jasper had said that he thought that Edward knew what he was in for, but I'm not so sure.

But I was going to enjoy this for as long as it would last. He said it was just some casual thing tonight and that I should dress comfortable. Well it was still our second date, so I made a compromise. I wore a pair of black jeans with zippers all over, a loose royal blue knitted sweater and a pair of black ankle boots that I had borrowed from Alice. Nice, kinda sexy yet comfortable, perfect for a date at his place. I had of course texted Jasper Edward´s address, I trusted Edward but come on, I was a safety girl.

The taxi stopped in front of a brick building, it was nothing too special. I paid the driver and then stepped out. For some reason I had butterflies in my stomach. I hadn't had those in awhile, or at least not because of a guy. I pressed the button on the keypad.

"_Hello?"_ Edward said after a minute.

"Hi it´s Bella, let me in?" I laughed.

"_Sure, the door is open."_ As the door buzzed I opened it and started to walk up four flights of stairs. As I came up to the second floor a wonderful smell hit me. There were two doors on this floor, one was closed and the other was wide open. He wasn't kidding when he said the door was open. I walked inside the apartment and called out for him.

"In the kitchen! It´s to the left!" I followed his voice. The hallway was short and then you walked into the living room. On the other side of the living room was another hallway with a few doors and to the left side of the living room was the kitchen. Everything looked really new, it was mostly dark wood and dark materials, it was a normal bachelors' home to be honest. And then there was the hot guy in the kitchen.

Edward was in a pair of light ripped jeans and a beige knitted shirt. He looked like a freaking model. I leaned against the wall to just look at him. He was busy running around the kitchen, chopping veggies, stirring in pots, and frying some meat. This is the first time I really looked at him. His body was lean, not overly built. I had never seen someone in his hair color, I can't say that it was red. It was more brown with red and blonde highlights. Funny thing was I think it was his natural color. He was so tall, and those clothes he wore totally complemented his body.

Then I cleared my throat, I didn't want to look like a total stalker. He spun around with a smile on his face that even went to his eyes.

"Hello there beautiful." Why the hell did that comment make my blush?

"You don't look too bad yourself. It smells great in here by the way." I walked towards him and he took me in for a hug. Why did he have to smell so good?

"Did you have a good day?" He asked as he pulled away.

"Yeah it was okay, yours?" I jumped up on the counter.

"It was good, mostly tests today so it was pretty quiet. You like chicken I hope?" He went and stirred the pots.

"Yeah chicken is great, so what are you cooking exactly?"

"How does grilled chicken, honey roasted potatoes and a green salad sound?" It sounded delicious but my breath caught in my throat as he licked his finger to taste the sauce. My mind wandered to what his tongue could do. When he didn't get a reply he turned around, smirked a crooked smile and then dipped his finger back in the sauce before walking to me. "Want a taste?" He put his slender finger just in front of my lips and I brought my tongue out and lick the sauce off his finger.

His eyes grow heavy and then he moved his head forward. I smiled and then leaned my head forward. The kiss was gentle. Our lips moving slowly against each other. It was nice. Though he pulled away after a few minutes, and all too soon for my liking.

"So what did you think?" Edward asked with a small smile.

"About what? The sauce or the kiss? Because I liked both very much."

"Aren't you cute huh?" He asked and rolled his eyes. Then we both laughed. He then moved back to the stove and took the pots and pans away, and started to carry them to the table. I jumped off the counter and grabbed the salad bowl that stood beside me and walked after him.

Edward lit a few candles and then grabbed a bottle of wine. We sat down and started to dig in on the food.

"I didn't know you cooked." I smiled at him and took another bite of the chicken.

"Well you know, I can't live on take out all the time. I only have a teacher wedge after all."

"Well it is delicious and I would love for you to cook for me another time. I can't cook if my life depended on it."

"I think that could be arranged." He gave me a one sided smirk.

**So what did you think? The date will continue in the next chapter!**

**Xoxo Angie**


	11. Talking

**Sorry for the late chapter! I just now toticed that it is Thursday. Here is chapter 11!**

CHAPTER 11

We small talked all through dinner and to be honest Edward was really fucking cute. He told me about his family, he had one older sister named Elizabeth. She had been in the army since she graduated from highschool and she was currently overseas. But they had never had a good relationship. His parents were a humble couple and lived just outside Seattle. His mom had worked as a kindergarten teacher her whole life but had retired last year and his father had worked as a family physician for the past ten years. He had before that been working as an ER doctor. Edward's family sounded really normal.

"So how did you get into teaching?" I smiled as I put my feet in his lap. We had abandoned the table and we were now sitting on the couch. Edward had leaned against the back and had his feet against the coffee table and i had my back against the armrest and my feet on his lap, it was really comfortable.

"I don't know, I always hated school. I had no interest in either math nor chemistry. Then when I started college I started to study psychology but found out pretty quickly that it wasn't my thing. Then I just woke up one night and decided I wanted to study math and chemistry. It was so weird it almost was like someone told me to do it." He laughed at himself. " But when I started I fell in love with it, it didn't take me long to figure out that I wanted teach the subjects and I am happy with it."

"That is so strange, but also amazing in a way." I took a sip of my wine. Edward looked at me and smiled.

"How did you start singing?"

"Um you know I opened my mouth?" I giggled he just laughed out loud and shook his head.

"Ohno I told you my story sunshine let me hear yours." Did he just call me sunshine? _So sweet!_

"Okay okay, um I have always been singing it is what I love to do. When I was sixteen Columbia records came out with a commercial that they would go to 10 cities in the US and that they would pick out one person they thought had a chance. I saw the commercial but didn't think anything more about it. Then one day Jasper says that we are going to take a ride in his car, I of course thought it was a great idea. Anyway he drives to the Paramount Theatre and there is a long ass line in there. Of course I knew what it was and I was so pissed at Jasper. All I wanted him to do was turn the car around and go home. But no he dragged me in there and I sang. I remember it so clearly, when I was done they smiled and then asked me to leave. I went into Jasper's arms and then I cried for two days. I thought I was so bad at singing and I swore to myself that I would never do it again. But then I got a phone call five days after the interview and they told me I was the one. Two years later I released my first single and two weeks after the album was released. I bet you know the rest." I gave him a lazy smile.

"I don't though, I don't know your history from your perspective." The look in his eyes was so pure and nice and so intense that it made me speechless, almost..

"How about another time?" I sat up in the couch but my legs still in his lap.

"Well I can't argue that I would like to see you again." He winked at me and leaned closer to me.

"I can only agree." It came out as a whisper and then his lips were on mine. The kiss was slow, our lips barely touching. But wherever we touched there was a burning fire somewhere I was lost in _him. _I deepened the kiss and now there was nothing slow or soft about it. Our kiss became animalistic and needful.

**Xoxo Angie**


	12. Mr Cullen

**A longer chapter in EPOV today!**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 12

EPOV

We kissed. And I will be damned if I don't say that I want to kiss her more. Maybe it wasn't the best kiss I have ever had but I'm pretty sure that my first kiss was the best kiss. Bella Swan was a damn good kisser though.

The thing is she was leaving in the morning though. But right now we stood in my kitchen doing the dishes. She had me on dish drying services while she stood in my kitchen actually doing the dishes.

"You know it was awhile ago I did this."

I laughed "Did what?"

"Doing the dishes. I mean I am hardly home and I never cook. When I am home my housekeeper always do the dishes. It is weird how you can miss and enjoy this trivial everyday things."

"Well I mean you can do my dishes everyday if you want to."

"Okay it is not that fun. But you get the idea." Is it weird that I think I start to like her a little more because she LIKES to do all the boring everyday stuff.

"Well you know I have some dirty cloths that needs washing, you wouldn't mind doing those right?" I kissed her neck as she giggled softly.

"Yeah I think you can wash your own dirty cloths." She tilted her head which made me get more access to her neck.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" I asked her. This woman makes me freaking horny by everything she says, that makes her a really big damn threat. Bella Swan will be the death of me.

"One or two people have said that before." See? She has humor as well.

"Good so you know it then?"

"Maybe I do. Will that make a difference?" She turned around and she stirred the air around us. Her smell is amazing, she smells like sun, strawberries and expensive perfume.

I don't hesitate in pulling her closer and tilting her neck sideways so i could get easy access to her beautiful lips, pushing her into the sink as I devour her mouth with a moan.

Her tongue slides over mine like silk, and we both arch into the kiss, excitedly I'm running my hand over her toned back and the other I run through her hair.

"Would you consider me very slutty if I told you to take me right here right now? Considering this is only our second date?" I told you she would be the death of me. But I would go to hell for lying if I told her I didn't want her.

"No definitely not." Bellas slender legs wrapped around my waist and damn this girl had some strong legs, she squeezed my waist almost painfully but it still felt oh so good.

"Is this the right thing to do?" She said against my neck as she planted hot wet open mouthed kisses there. Damn wixen.

"Probably not but this is our relationship right? We make our own decisions and rules." That was a smart answer from me right?

"Sounds like a real plan. So it won't be weird?" How could she expect me to answer her when she rolled her hips so deliciously against mine.

"No no it won't." I mean come on this hot as hell chick is offering to have sex with me, instead of keeping me on my toes for weeks or even months. I am not the guy to think bad of a girl if she puts out on the first date or the twentieth, if I like her then I probably wanted to sleep with her the first time I saw her. I am a guy after all.

"So what are you waiting for?" The sight of Bella biting her bottom lip is the most freaking eritic thing I have ever seen.

"Absolutely nothing." She smiled and then put her lips to mine. We kissed, our lips fighting for dominance, I felt her tongue trace my lips and I opened my mouth to let her tongue enter. It was not our lips that fought for dominance anymore it was our tongues. Her smell and taste had me in a trance not to mention her amazing movement of hips and hands. The taste of her in my mouth is amazing, she taste like mint, wine and her, amazing. the movement of her hips against mine made it very hard to think and her hands in my hair, the way her fingers gripped strands of my hair and the absolutely divine way her nails scraped my scalp.

All of her little tricks worked because I was officially a monster, a monster that needed sex, I needed to fuck Isabella Swan. So I picked her up from the countertop and started towards my bedroom. I really did not want to drop her or walk into something so I broke the kiss and kissed down her neck instead. When I reached the spot where her neck meets her shoulder a loud moan escaped her lips and she threw her head back. I smiled to myself, yeah I got a few moves of my own.

I entered my bedroom, it was nothing special. A room to hold my bed and my clothes, oh yeah some magic is about to happen in here. As I lit a lamp Bella looked around, when she looked back at me she had a wicked grin on her face which basically told me that I am in so much trouble and that I am so so screwed, literally.

Bella released her legs from my waist and then dragged me over to the bed. She pushed me down to a sitting position at the end of the end of the bed. Then she took a few steps back.

"Can I give you a show Mr. Cullen?"_ Oh hell yes._

I had to clear my throat before I could answer her because if she was e that she would do a striptease for me then it suddenly became extremely hot in here. "I won't stop you." Play cool.

"Well then." She spun around so her back was towards mine and then she slowly took off that blue sweater which had teased me all night long. It was see through enough to give hints on her creamy skin and slender form, but not see through enough to actually give away something. When she pulled it over her head I got a real view of her back. The first thing I noticed was that it was toned, real toned. The second was the muscles that flexed, this chick is strong. The third thing I noticed was the inc at the base of her back, small stars traveled up her spine and at the side, they were cute at the same time that they looked bad ass. I never thought Bella Swan had inc but on the other hand I wasn't really involved in her life either. The fourth thing was he bra. Holy shit it was blue and lacy and so fucking sexy.

Her shirt was on the floor and she turned slowly, I got a real good view of her tight as fuck jeans and blue bra clad form. Bella locked her eyes with me and started to sway her hips, drag her arms all over herself and she got me in a fucking trance.

l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l

"Edwaaard!" Oh yes I made Bella Swan scream my name in ecstasy as her thighs trembled around my head.. That damn strip tease she gave was so freaking hot that I think it sent us both into overdrive. When she was finally naked I was the one to throw her on the bed. I had kissed her everywhere and then I went down on her, it is there where I am now. I made her a promise that I thought was hot then but is currently killing my cock.

"_I will give you so many orgasms tonight you won't know what hit you." _

This was her second and I had delivered them both with my tongue. I kissed my way up from her pussy, over her waxed mound, toned stomach and over her soft boobs. I liked my way up her throat and then kissed her lips.

"Mmm you keep your promise Mr. Cullen. Can I help you out with an orgasm of your own?" She purred in my ear.

"I thought you would never ask." She giggled and then pushed on my chest, we rolled around and she was straddling my waist.

"Want an ego boost before we begin?" She licked my abs "I haven't had orgasms like that in a long time" She bit my nipple lightly "That tongue of yours sure as hell can deliver, question is can your dick?"

**Let me know your thoughts?**

**Xoxo Angie**


	13. first goodbye

**Hello everyone! Here is chapter 13.**

**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and every other name and brand I have borrowed to this story belongs to its owner! I owe nothing except this plot!**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 13

BPOV

"I think I have to go." I sighed into Edward's neck. Did I mention he smelled divine? Like man, sweat, sex and simply him.

"Why? you can leave in the morning it is freaking one thirty am." His arms wrapped around my naked form tighter.

"I have to leave the hotel at six thirty and I have not packed yet and I don't want your neighbors to see me doing the walk of shame."

His chest rumbled as he laughed."You don't seem like the embarrassed type to me."

"I'm not but when you have the whole world's eyes on you... I don't want to be in the position of having my picture taken as I come out of your building at 5 am. It is better at this hour." I would hate if one of the vultures caught me exiting Edward's apartment. Not that I was ashamed of him but because I want him to live normal.

"You want to shower before you leave?" It would be nice, I mean we had fucked for a few hours. Edward's stamina it was nothing wrong with, but my lady parts is feeling rather sore now, of course it is that amazing good kind of soreness you only get from many hours of hot sex..

"No I'm good. I don't mind smelling like sex for a few more hours." I giggled as he snorted.

"Yeah? Okay then I leave you to get dressed." He released my body and took the sheet that covered our bodies off of me. I shook my head and gave his cheek a kiss before I jumped out of bed. Well I didn't jump out of it, I exited gracefully and made sure my body looked okay for his ogling eyes. As I moved around Edward's bedroom to collect all of my cloths I could feel his eyes on me all the time.

"So when will you come back the next time." Edward asked as he turned around to lay on his stomach to watch me instead.

"I have tons to do until Stephanie graduates. If I had known that there would be this amazing man in Seattle I would not have had my PR rep book this much, but I have an upcoming album and that always makes the job a little busier." I went back to sit by him to pull on my shoes.

"So you will be back in a month?"

"Yes, but you know you could always come to LA and get a tan." We both laughed.

"That would be nice but it would be hard to accomplish this time a year." I smiled sadly at him, I knew what it was like to be away from the people you love and are close to because of your job. I don't think he does. My fingers started to trace the different lines of his back.

"Well there is phones and Skype. We can make it." Edward turned in the bed.

"Yeah it's only a month and we both will be busy so." Those words were very true.

"Exactly." I leaned down and kissed him. I would miss his kisses for sure. How his hard yet soft lips felt against mine and how our tongues moved together. "I don't want to but I really do have to go." I whispered against his lips.

"How about I call you a cab?" He whispered against my lips, his delicious breath fanning over my face.

"Thank you."

l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l

It was about half an hour later when I saw the taxi pull up outside of Edward's apartment complex.

"Taxi's here." I whispered in his ear. I could sit in his lap some more.

" I'll walk you down." His hands stroked through my hair. Both of us were reluctant towards this. I didn't want to go and he didn't want me to go. But if I didn't go I would let all my fans down, if I did there would be no album, no concerts and no new songs. The whole world would think of me as childish and unprofessional, been there done that. So I got up from Edward's lap. With only those thoughts in my head. _Don't let your fans down._ Because I did not want to think about the man I would leave behind, the man that I had surprisingly fallen for, the man that would soon be 950 miles away from me.

My job is made up of sacrifices.

Edward took my hand and we walked downstairs. Before he opened the door he pulled me in for one last kiss.

"I'll see you in a month." I whispered against his lips.

"I'll look forward to it." He whispered back. I pulled away from him and gave him a sad smile before I walked out the door and into the cool Seattle night.

When the cab drove away I put my brave face on. The mask that I had learnt to use so that my feelings and emotions would stay hidden from the world and myself.

**Sooo? Bella is going back to La la land and Edward will stay where he is… sad!**

**Xoxo Angie**


	14. Dinner with friends

**Introducing Bella's friends! Thank you all for the reviews and thank you to everyone who follows this story and have it as favorite.**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 14

As the driver pulled up just outside the restaurant the flashes from the sea of paparazzi enclosed around the car. I put on my Ray Ban Clubmasters that I never left the house without. Felix opened my door and put one arm around my shoulders and one in front us. That way he effectively made a little bubble around me. I looked down and blocked out their shouts and flashes. Do they really think I would answer their questions?

After a few minutes of pushing our way through the sea of paparazzi, they did not make it easy either since they pushed at each other as well to get the best shot. When we made it to the door of the restaurant they started to back off since they were now on a private property and could be taken away by the police or sued.

Felix let go of me and I stretched my neck and took off my sunglasses, inside was dimly lit and there was a lot of noise, of course it was packed. One of Los Angeles most popular restaurants on a saturday night.

"Welcome Miss Swan." The perky waiter asked me. And then she eyed Felix, she probably hoped for a happy meal.

"Yes my friend Jessica Stanley I believe have made reservations?"

"Of course the rest of the party is already here." she made that smile again. Then she motioned for us to follow her into the restaurant.

I heard them before I saw them they talked loudly and were laughing. They were all there.

Seth was sitting at the end of the table. He is about as sweet as someone in this business could be. Seth is a very tall Native American, his dark eyes and shoulder length jet black hair had most of the worlds teenage girls on their knees drooling.

I have known Seth for about two years, he is a friend of my ex Alex Meraz. Seth is probably the only good thing that came out of that relationship.

To his right sat Kristen. She is such a cool chick I truly look up to her. Kristen and Rob have been together since the first movie of that franchise they did, earlier this year pictures of Kristen and one of her directors getting cozy got published. It sucks that Hollywood makes up these things. It was all staged, photos taken with a bad cell phone camera. All for a little publicity. Neither her or Rob had any say in it. They had to act like they were broken up and Kristen even moved into my house for awhile. All for the rumors to be that Rob dumped her and she needed a friends shoulder to cry on. I met Rob and Kristen one night at a club about three years ago and we have been great friends since then.

Robert sat on Kristen's right and looked like himself not at all like kristen who had really dressed up. Like red carpet dressed up. Robert Pattinson is probably the most well read person in the building. It can be really interesting to listen to him when he talks about something his read and it can be everything from how many elephants there is left to how politicians should think. He really is more than what he lets on in public.

To Roberts right sat that brazilian beauty that you wanted to hate but couldn't because she is too damn nice. Zafrina Ramirez, did have to explain to you who she is? Victoria Secret model, Americas sweetheart, designers dream and every boy's wet dream, the only flaw she has is that she swears like damn sailor.

It was actually Jessica who had introduced me to Zafrina when I sang at the VS fashion show about three years ago.

Next to Zafrina at the end of the table sat Mike. I guess Mike and I are that kind of friends that is in the same group, we talk occasionally on the phone but we never meet the two of us. I would probably not be friends with him at all if it weren't for Jessica or Seth. He is a swimmer for the US swim team. He even won a silver medal at the olympics. But he is one horny jackass.

To his right sat Jess. I got to know her at my launch party for my first CD and we have been friends since then. She is a party queen who lives off her dads money. I really like her even though she can be a bitch sometimes. Jessica is "friends" with everyone. And I think she has an alcohol and drug problem but it's hard to help when you don't know for sure and she denies it. Did I mention that she and Mike are fuck buddies?

Next to Jessica sat Sam. He is front man in the Wolfpack which is a very successful rock band right now. He is a really laid back guy who has very strong opinions. Sam is someone who you could call a man whore. New girl every night. And well he was good in bed, we had hooked up once a little over a year ago.

My seat was between Seth and Sam. I was about two tables away when Jess saw me.

"Well well look what the mutt dragged in." The whole table cracked up at her choice of words. It was an internal joke that they had started with when we were all gonna have dinner at kristen and Rob's. Seth had been talking with his father on speaker because we all like his old man. And about a minute before I had walked in his father had uttered the words _"What the hell the mutt dragged in a swan"_ and just after I had walked in all of them cracked the fuck up. It was in their eyes extremely ironic and apparently hilarious. It had kinda stuck with them.

"Glad to see you too bitch." I laughed at her. She just pulled me in for a hug when I got to the table.

"I missed your fucking guts, next time you're hanging in that rainy city buy me a pair of boots and take me with ya?" Jess looked into my eyes and gripped my shoulders, she even pouted.

"Yeah yeah, missed you too." Then I went and hugged everyone else before I sat down next to Sam.

"So tell me what I have missed." I smiled at my friends, the only persons who truly knew me besides the ones who were my blood and the ones I paid.

The entire table started to chat. They told me everything and I listened because I had truly missed these guys.

Rob had signed the contract for a new movie that would be filmed in Iraq, the worried glances that Kristen told me that she wasn't as enthusiastic about this trip as Rob was. Kristen had landed two new indie movies and it was Oscar buzz about On the Road which she was ecstatic about.

Zafrina was super happy that Victoria Secret wanted her to wear the million dollar bra this year, I guess that was a big thing. She also was kinda mysterious about a guy that she may or may not be dating. I totally needed more info about this.

Mike was Mike he bragged about these girls he had shagged all to get Jessica jealous. And that he was starting to pack for the olympics in London, who cares?

Jessica was babbling about the clubs she had been to especially this one that I had to go with her, yay! (Notice the sarcasm?)

Sam was his normal cool self and basically said that he would miss us when they headed out for their world tour in two weeks.

Seth was really happy because he had met a girl who apparently was awesome. She was some model that he had tried to get a date with forever and now that she had agreed he was as happy as ever.

"Hello I'll be your waiter tonight what can I get you?" A tall blonde waiter asked us and looked around the table.

The guys chose steak as usual, Kristen and Jess ordered the lasagna, Zafrina ordered fish and I ordered asparagus salad. I mean I did have a photoshoot tomorrow and since I had no idea what I would be wearing I rather not eat too much.

We all chatted and drank and laughed. When the clock started to be closer to eleven we decided to call it a night. As fast as we had said that we should head home Mike and Jessica threw some money on the table and said their goodbyes and then they were off. I hope Mike lost his hard on before the paparazzi got a picture of it.

"Every damn time, can't they be more discreet?" Kristen sighed and then rubbed her eyes.

"I think that they were, I mean they made it through dinner this time." Seth grumbled.

"I mean can you even imagine fucking him? It must be like fucking a tranny." Zafrina said disgustingly.

"Why?" Rob asked questioningly.

"Babe it would be like fucking someone that is waxed everywhere but have a junk, so wrong." Kristen put her head in her hands.

"Exactly I love myself some tranny to party with but to fuck? Come on that would be so fucking wrong! I want some hair that tickles MY waxed skin." Zafrina started to fan herself jokingly.

"I have hairy legs." Rob laughed and wiggled his eyebrows at Kristen.

"Yeah I love your hairy legs babe, it is definitely the best part of you." The whole table erupted with laughter and Kristen put her head on Robs shoulder. i smiled at her, I would like to have someone to do those simple things with. Don't trust anyone, being single is fucking miserable. And maybe a relationship wasn't too far away with Edward. yeah I would keep him as best as I could.

"Bella would you mind terribly if I came with you to your photo shoot tomorrow? I am bored out of my mind!" Zafrina half yelled at me.

"No of course not I mean why not take with me the hot brazilian Victoria Secret model to a photoshoot where i have to be sexy and sensual?" I said sarcastically.

"Come on we can take a bottle of beer to your bed and talk and then we go together, it will be awesome!" she clapped her hands like freaking Alice.

"Yeah sure."

"Hey Bells would you mind if I join you guys in bed? Rob is flying to NYC in a couple of hours." Kristen said with her nonchalant tone.

"Sure why not, but I need my sleep." I gave them both the look, they just nodded their heads understandingly.

"That's great baby, I kinda have to go because I need to pick up my bags at the house." Rob put his arms around Kristens shoulder.

"Yeah? I'll miss you. Tell your parents hello from me." Kristen said into his neck. Rob was on his way to England for some promo and photo shoots and interviews. It was part of the job.

"I'll miss you too baby, and I will. I'm sure she'll call you as fast as I say your name." I saw the smile on her lips.

"Come home soon babe I will miss my Sparky." she kissed his neck.

"Yeah. I call you when I land in London." His voice low and caring. She nodded again. Kristen looked so vulnerable in that moment. Rob truly is that caretaking boyfriend. They gave each other a quick and loving kiss and then he stood up. Put money on the table and then slapped the boys backs, hugged Zafrina and then me.

"Hold an eye on her for me?" His concern voice filling my ear.

"Yeah I will, I'll have her sleep at my house again if she feels like it." I smiled at him and he nodded back and then walked out. After the setup affair that Kristen had she had become really vulnerable and sometimes even depressed. She had crossed her own values and morals and that hurt her a lot even though both she and Rob and the directors wife was in on it.

It didn't take long until we paid and headed out. Our three bodyguards pushed away again through the sea of paparazzi. Me and the girls jumped into the town car I had rented. Sam rode with us and Zafrina's and Kristen's bodyguards Mitch and JB rode in a car in front of us. It took awhile before we got away from the restaurant. It is funny how we all react to the paparazzi.

Kristen take the stance to look down with an arm in front of her head, she also prefers to pull her knees up.

Zafrina bent forward or pulled both her arms in front of her face.

And I rather put an arm on each side of my face and look down, it made a sort of cage in front of my face. The traffic wasn't that bad so it didn't take as long to get home as it did to get to the restaurant.

**Let me know what you all thought about her celeb friends?**

**XOXO Angie**


	15. Photoshoot

Here is the 15th chapter! Thank you to all my readers, and I owe nothing but the plot.

Enjoy!

CHAPTER 15

"Bella baby I need you to give me one of those smiles that can bring any boy on his knees" the photographer told me. I had been laying in this bed for hours. They had put me naked in a bed with midnight blue satin sheets. It looked like I had just woken up after a hot night. I think it would look cool as the album cover. The only thing covered on my back is my ass. My makeup was sultry and my hair was a beautiful mess. Kristen had been here until lunchtime and Zafrina sat and flirted with the makeup artist. Poor man.

Last night had been fun. After we got to my place we took showers and changed into sweats. Then we had each opened a beer while laying on my bed and gossiped. We couldn't stay up too late but it was fun. I missed my friends when I traveled.

They both had concerns about Edward but hey don't we all have those? But as any good friends they had listened and given me the pros and cons. In all honesty the pros were more and better than the cons. So my mind was set, I was gonna do everything in my power to get to know Edward Cullen. Hopefully I would develop deeper feelings for him, and I crossed my fingers that he would as well.

After about eight more hours I was done for the day. After the main part of the photoshoot that I had spent in the bed would be the cover. I had done a few more "scenes" but it was two of them that I liked the most. If the bed scene didn't count then I would have to say I loved the scene where I stood in a floor length black silk morning gown loosely tied around me. I had been standing in front of a green screen but when they were done I would be standing just inside a balcony in twilight. Which was also the name of the CD.

And then a scene where I sat on an armchair in front of a fireplace. I was only wearing a pair of old style lace underwear. The bra was sheer and didn't cover much and the panties were high waited and sheer. The garter belt was vintage and held up a pair of almost white looking stay ups. It looked almost a little gangster, I sat there in my lingerie in front of a fireplace smoking, how badass. I loved these little more edgy styles a lot. I was a sweet and nice girl but I loved to let out that edgy, rock and badass chick that a lot of my fans think that I am. It's like an alter ego but not quite.

Angela packed up my stuff while I washed away my makeup and put on my clothes. It had been warm outside when I left this morning at the asscrack of dawn. So I put on my light blue denim hot pants and black tank, then I put on my biker boots. When I walked out the door Angela held up my leather jacket and sunglasses. I grabbed them and smiled at her gratefully.

"So I guess you're going home right?" she asked me.

"Yeah I feel like a dead woman walking." I groaned. Tomorrow interviews would start and later this week I had a music video to shoot. Busy busy busy.

"So you want me to pick up some dinner or you want me to cook something?" Angela asked as we walked to the front of the building. God I loved that woman. I knew that she worked with me but I loved her like a sister, she truly took care of me.

"Um can you just pick up a pizza? I really just feel like crawling into bed and eat a greasy pizza while I watch a rerun of real housewives." I had after all had a photoshoot for almost sixteen hours.

"Sure do you want company or do you wanna be alone?" Did I mention she was like a sister?

"I want to be alone because I know you have a date."

"I can skip it, after all you have had a few stressful days." How cute she is so concerned for a grown woman.

"Yes well you need a boy to make you forget about all your stress." I laughed at her blush.

"Okay whatever you say boss. Same pizza as always? Just cheese and pineapple?" her teasing smile made me roll my eyes. I never ate any other type of pizza. That was the only flavor I ate.

"You know it. Do I have wine at home?"

"Yes you do, two bottles of Chardonnay in the fridge and one bottle of red in the wine rack." Was Angela good at keeping track or not?

"Thanks that will do, but I need to go shopping soon. When can I do that?"

"Um tomorrow you will be pretty busy but the day after you have the morning off." She talked as she checked her Blackberry. We were almost at the door now so I would head out first and then Angela would head off ten minutes later. We had come up with this system after that Angela had been followed by paps. I didn't like that they followed her and I didn't like that they knew what she bought or did for me.

"Great. Do you have any other cloths with you?" I asked her as I looked her over. Her black jeans and pinstriped blue button up, not to mention her brown flats. That was not a date attire.

"Um no because I thought that I would have time to go home. But this shoot took longer than what was planned." Angela's face fell slightly.

"You know what, pick up my pizza and put it on the kitchen counter. I will probably still be showering when you get there. Then you go into the downstairs guest room. It will be an appropriate date attire there."

"Boss I love you. Now go so I can get your pizza!" I laughed at her and nodded at Felix who was standing at the entrance to the studio we had been in. Unfortunately this studio wasn't on a private property so the entrance was right by the street and of course the paparazzi knew I was here so it was hell outside, like always. Felix put his arm around me and tucked me into his side. With his other hand he opened the door and the amount of flashes was blinding since they were right in your face, and the shouts was so loud I could hardly make out what they were saying.

But Felix was great as usual he kept me safe in his arms and not one of the paps touched me. It happened all the time before but once a pap took a hold on my arm and forced me back at him, just to get a good shot of my face. Now he has a restraining order and Felix has a record of hitting paparazzi's. Well not a police record because all he did was his job of protecting me, but you know the media.

We got to the car that Felix always drove me in, it was a massive black SUV that made it

impossible for the vultures to get a good picture.

"How was the shoot Bella?" Felix asked as soon as he had started the car.

"It was fine, I think that the finished products will be really good." The car moved slowly forward.

"As long as you are happy I think it will be all good." He smiled at me through the rearview mirror. He then started the radio on my favorite channel. One of the rock classics. I sat and just relaxed and thought of my pizza I soon could devour. And well lets not be fooling ourselves. I am kinda thinking of that hot teacher in Seattle as well.

XOXO Angie


	16. Pizza

**Here is chapter 16, sorry if I am late in updating!**

**I own nothing except this plot.**

**Enjoy.**

CHAPTER 16

Twenty minutes later Felix is punching in the PIN code for my gate. Even late at night my house looked welcoming. Almost like it expected me. My driveway was long and there is a lot of bushes and trees to kinda seclude my house from prying eyes...and lenses. When you come up the the actual driveway that was made by light tan rocks and well there was a fountain in the middle so that it was like a small circle. Surrounding the drive was grass with a beautiful garden that I could only give the credits to the gardeners. Sometimes I wondered how I could go so "all out" but it came with the neighborhood I lived in I guessed. At night it looked beautiful as well since there was strategically placed lamps all over.

Then there was the actual house. It was a two story mini mansion. Believe me I needed the rooms that came with it. The house was white with a lot of windows and on the other side of the house my livingroom continued outside and made one of my favorite places in the whole house. It as an outdoor room with a view over the hills. Just a few meters away from the outdoor room was an infinity pool.

I thanked Felix and said goodnight. He and Demitri would be here in the morning so that they could follow me to my interviews. Usually they all stayed but tonight I wanted to be alone, I hadn't been for weeks even though I was traveling and staying alone in hotels nothing was as good as being alone in your own home. Just relaxing even for a night.

I walked up the wide stairs and opened the big glass doors. When I got inside I turned off the alarm and then turned on all the light I wanted on. Angela had hooked me up with this great system, I had the display just inside the door and one in my bedroom. I could control the lights, turn them on or turn them off, I could buzz people in. And one more perb was I could turn the alarm on/off upstairs as well.

The floors in all the halls and the stairs were made by white marble. And well it is kinda weird to go from broken parquet flooring to marble it also made me feel proud of myself. I had accomplished something with my life, my parents never even thought that I could finish high school. In our family Jasper was the golden child and not even him had it easy.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. My kitchen was nice but I had never personally cooked here, well I made mac and cheese once but that turned out to be a disaster.

I knew I had the perfect outfit for Angela, it was a violet dress, not too big cleavage and it went about mid thigh. To that I lent her a pair of peep toe Miu Miu heels. It would look great. So I ran upstairs to my walk in closet and found the dress rather quickly. Rose organized my closet so all my new thing hang in a sections in the back. I don't know why but it makes it easy since I don't wear new stuff every day. Then I had all my jeans in one section, my short dresses in another, long dresses in another, shirts in another and you get the idea. It was brilliant.

Then I ran back down stairs and into the guest bedroom she usually occupied when she stayed the night. I laid out the dress on the bed and turned on the lights by the bed. Then I walked back upstairs and decided to take a relaxing bath.

I laid in the bath for half an hour. When I heard that Angela had left I got up and dried myself off. I put on my favorite fleece set from Victoria's Secret. I put my wet hair in a bun high on my head.

I started the TV and then made my way down to the kitchen again. I pulled a wine glass from the cabinet over the sink. I never got the talent to match wines to food but hey if both taste good individually shouldn't they taste good together? Well most of the time it was true. So I took the pizza from the oven. Angela had put it on a low temperature but warm enough to keep the pizza hot. Then I grabbed one of the Chardonnay bottles. I took it all up to bed. I put the pizza carton on my bed and the bottle and glass on the bedside table. As I was about to put on Real House views of New York when my phone beeped.

_You still awake? -E_

Is it crazy that I got butterflies by this?

_Yup I was just about 2 eat this really yummy pizza. -B_

As I waited for his reply I put on the show and poured a glass of wine. I was able to eat about two bites before my phone beeped again.

_Man that sounds tasty. Wait, do u always eat this L8? -E_

_Been at a shoot since 8am, just got home . Whatcha doing? -B_

_Man that's rough! Well I just finished grading. I might make a gross sandwich... ;) -E_

_Not as rough as grading... dinner date on skype? :) -B _

I crossed my fingers in hope that he would say yes.

_Yeah sure. U call me? _I gave out a small scream of happiness. I jumped up from my bed and sprinted to the small table I had in my room where my Macbook Pro was. Once I was back in bed I logged onto Skype quickly and typed_ Edward Cullen_ in the search bar. I got about ten hits but there was only one Edward that looked like him. Once I had added him I clicked on _Video call._

**More Edward to come!**

**XOXO Angie**


	17. Video date

**Two more chapters until the 20****th****, so cool!**

**I own nothing except this plot!**

**Thank you guys for reading this story it really means the world to me!**

**Enjoy! **

CHAPTER 17

"_Hi gorgeous." _Edward's sweet and husky voice said through the speakers on my laptop. Should I mention how he looked? His hair was a bigger mess than I had ever seen anyones hair be. He was wearing a black snug tee that showed his hard chest perfectly, and then there was his crooked smile.

"Hi" why did I sound so shy?

_"So where is this supposedly really yummy pizza?"_ He laughed. It was then I saw that he was standing in the kitchen, probably making his "gross sandwich." I grabbed the pizza carton and held it up so he could see it.

"Right here. You doing your gross sandwich?"

_"Um yeah well at least I think it will be a sandwich."_ He laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with him. The way his face crinkled was so cute. _"What kinda pizza du you have?" _

"Um cheese and pineapple."

_"You eat pizza with only cheese and pineapple?"_ His eyes filled with humor.

"It's the only pizza flavor I eat."

_"But why? You miss out on all the amazing toppings!"_ His hands flew up like he really wanted me to learn about it.

"Like what? I don't like meat except for chicken and fish. And I have tried that on pizza and it taste awful."

"_Why the hell don't you eat meat?"_ He rubbed his face.

"Because I was a vegetarian from when I was ten until I was twenty. I still don't like meat but chicken is good and I have always eaten fish." True story.

"_So what fish isn't an animal? I mean I'm not a biology teacher but come on that is pretty basic knowledge."_ Wow he and Rob could be good friends. Both of them are a little know it all's.

"I know that! But before my dad went insane he used to fish a lot so we ate fish like two or three times a week. So I don't know it was a family tradition, how could I say no to that?" I laughed and raised my eyebrow at him.

"Your dad went insane?" I made a disgusted sound as I saw him put that thing in his mouth. "What?"

"Nothing it's just... What the hell are you eating?"

"A sandwich I told you that already."

"But still, what do you have on that thing? It looks like a heart attack!"

"No it's just bacon, turkey, gravy, avocado, tomato, mustard, salad and an egg." He took another bite of that thing and I took another of mine.

"If you say so but I don't think that I will try it."

"I will get you to try it. So tell me about your dad."

"I don't know, my mom cheated on my dad and when she found out that she was pregnant with Phil's child she broke it off with my dad. Well obviously dad didn't take it too good, he moved to this really small town and became some kind of man whore. I hardly see him and when I do he always has some new skank with him. I don't know he just don't care that he has children anymore." I shrugged my shoulders. I really missed my dad. We had always had a good relationship so when everything changed it was really hard. I truly hope that someday I will have a relationship with him like I used to.

"That sucks. I have a good relationship with my entire family. Well not my sister but that isn't too bad. How long ago was the last time you saw him?"

"Not sure it was before my 21th birthday." After that we goofed off a bit and talked for another half hour. Edward really did make me feel better. But since both of us had work in the morning we decided to call it a night.

So what did you guys think? Let me know?

XOXO Angie


	18. Interview

**Thank you guys for all the interviews! Even though they aren't many I love it when I see them, your reviews brighten my entire day!**

**Once again I do not own anything! Just this plot.**

**Without further due, here is Bella's interview.**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 18

"What do you think?" Rosalie said as she turned me around to face the mirror. I was currently backstage at the Ellen show and I was about to go on stage in about five minutes. Rose had just helped me put on this shows outfit. It was the third time I changed today and it was only noon. But this was more fun than a photoshoot, when I did photo shoots I got to interact with fans and talk to people. Nothing was the same old and no one told me what to do. So that was a nice change.

Julia had just finished doing my makeup and hair. She was usually the one I hired for interviews and red carpets. For shoots and filming the label usually provided with a makeup and hair artist. I liked Julia she worked quickly and quietly and the result was always good. Today she had done my hair with loose curls and braided my bangs backwards. I guess it was okay, nothing I would choose to do on myself but hey she knew best. With that I had a kinda heavy smokey eye and pale lips.

Rose had put me in a multi colored Herve Leger dress, I know that Mischa Barton has worn it but whatever I really like it. To that she had put me in a pair of Missguided Caitlyn Extreme Suede boots. Why did I know their whole name? Oh I know because they are 180mm and I fucking love them. #gotallorgohome you know. Those 18cm did wonders for my 5 feet 2 inches.

"I look fucking hot Rose. Thanks, can I keep this dress? Or do I have to give it back?" I looked hopefully at her. I had turned into such a fucking fashion diva it was not even funny.

"Yes I guess you can. But seriously if you are starting to want to keep everything I need to start making other deals with the designers."

"Yeah I just want to keep the really cool stuff. Like this dress and these shoes. Let me tell ya that they will be my new besties."

"Great go out there and do your best." Rose gave me a wink and I took a deep breath.

I walked out to the corridor and met with one of the persons who worked backstage walked me to the spot I would stand until it was my time to walk out on stage. She helped me put my mic on and the sender as well.

About a minute later Ellen started to introduce me. When it was time for me to walk out I put on a smile and started to walk out. The music was loud and the audience cheered and clapped. I danced my way to Ellen since it was almost a must here.

I hugged Ellen, I had always loved her. She is fun and so happy. The energy you get when you come to this show is so amazing.

We sat down and started to chat.

"Hi Bella it is so nice to see you again!" Ellen clapped her hand together and gave me a huge smile.

"Hi Ellen it is nice to be here finally." I gave her a fake stink eye.

"Yeah I know, why haven't you come by?"

"Why I haven't? Why didn't you invite me?"

"Oh you know. So you were fantastic in that movie Abduction." Man she could fake innocence.

"I will let that go this time. Thank you though."

"You are welcome. How was it working next to Taylor Lautner?" Ah back to the teasing. Yup I am 23 years old and I played the lover of a 17 year old boy. Thank god he was hot. Though I think it might be illegal to say that out loud, or is it?

"He is so cute and funny, no complaints at all." I raised my hands in the you know "back off position."

"I bet! But that was your first time acting, it is scary right?"

"Yeah it was nerve wracking! But I had great co stars so it went pretty smoothly I think." They all were great but I truly thought it was a giving experience. I was pretty lucky that they were so patient.

"They probably thought that you were horrible to work with." Ellen laughed, did I mention I had a total girl crush on that woman? I loved how carefree she joked with everyone.

"I'm sure they thought, no recommendation letters from them."

"That is too bad. But on the other hand you could use that time to write more amazing music like the one on your new record."

"That is true. I was a little scared that you would have it, that would be totally unfair."

"Oh I have it in my dressing room we can listed to it later."

"Are you kidding me? After party in Ellen's dressing room can it be better?" We both laughed and the audience cheered.

We chit chatted some more about the album and life in general. And after she had tried to get answers from me about who I was dating we said goodbye. I couldn't leave yet because I was going to perform later in the show but it was all formalities.

**So what did you guys think? Let me know.**

**I love you all that reads this story!**

**Xoxo Angie**


	19. That bitch

**CHAPTER 19**

**OMG next chapter is y 20th! Once again I want to say that I own nothing just this plot.**

**Thank you to all of you who read this story, it means the world to me!**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 19

I walked back to my dressing room and thought of all the people I missed in Seattle. Maybe I could make a quick trip up north to see them all. I have no idea why I don't seem to be able to go a month without them, Why had one visit made such difference for me? Oh yeah I know, I found out that my sister was more neglected than ever. I had found a man who I felt special with and well I missed my other half.

It scared me to want to be with someone again. All my prior relationships had been horrible or ended that way. Maybe I had no luck in love, I mean I have had great success in my job, maybe I can't have both.

"Bella you did great!" Angela clapped her hands together as I came backstage again.

"Thanks. It was good?"

"Yes she is hilarious." She took the mic from me and we started to walk back to the dressing room. "I have to warn you Irina arrived."

"Great I really want a word with that woman." Irina is my publicist/ manager that the label provided. Let me tell you something about that woman, she is horrible at her job, she didn't do her job and her biggest priority was herself. Her contract was soon over and I had absolutely no interest in renewing her contract. Irina had as I said been provided as my publicist and manager by the label, her contract had been for five years and for the first two she had done her job. If she hadn't I would not be here now. But what she did not understand was that if I did not continue on the path I had been on from the beginning I would soon be history.

For my first two years in this business she had booked me tons of interviews, free shows, signings, meet and greets. She had booked me photoshoots and made me guest host and well you name it I did it. But when I really made it, I mean when people called me to book things, when shows asked me to come in and guest host or when organizations asked me to be their face forward, she had put her feet on the table and relaxed. Sure I was getting gigs and all that. But it didn't matter I felt like it was all handled on a plate and I wanted to work for it. And even though I was getting the gigs and all that it was not what I wanted to do. Irina still worked for me, she was supposed to do everything she could to make me look good and get my brand to grow. But she had been slacking for the last three years I had on numerous times yelled at her and given her a piece of my mind. But when I had to do all of the booking for an entire tour I put my foot down.

Last week I had spoked with the label. And I had gotten permission to fire Irina and hire a new publicist/manager of my choice. And I had found a new one. Eleazar was gonna start next week, just in time to start booking everything for the tour and have enough time to get to know me before the tour started.

Eleazar was a God. He handled a lot of people but not too many, he mostly handled sports stars but I had gotten a recommendation about him from Rihanna's manager. Whom have been really helpful.

Angela opened the door to the dressing room and I walked in. I took a look around and Rose and Felix sat on the couch both writing on their phones, they looked rigid and furious. Irina was clad in a white suit and had her blond hair in a tight bun high on her head. She was pacing back and forth giving Rose and Felix a lesson on how to do their job.

"How nice of you to give them a lesson on how to their job Irina. How about you take your own advice?" I crossed my arms and dared her to say something back.

"Bella you did great. Now you know how much I hate when you dress this... slutty." She looked at me with a look of pity, well pretend pity.

"That is enough. I don't care what you think, this is my image! I sell my music and concerts on sex appeal. You know it, I know it, my fans know it. And guess what? They love it! I don't like that you accuse my most hard working employees that they are doing a bad job, when infact it is you who is doing a bad job."

"Bella Bella when are you going to learn that it is because of me you stand here today. It is me who have brought you this fame. But you are just a little worthless whore aren't you? Someone who just wants all the attention and when she doesn't get it she behaves like an immature little bitch." Irina plastered a smirk on her overdone makeuped face.

"Oh you want to do the guilt trip? Guess what? I have paid you an enormous amount of money, you have gotten your name out there because of me. So believe me we are even. And it is just because of that I can with most happiness fire you. Irina you no longer work for me. Hand me back my keys and get the hell out." The stunned look on everyones faces was kinda funny but this was a serious thing, I would not have her treat me like this, especially if I paid her.

"You little bitch, you can't fire me! I have a five year contract and you don't want me gone. Your life would be hell! And if you fire me I will make sure it is!"

"When do you think those five years end? I will let you know that it ends next week and I won't be needing your services more so give me my keys and then get the hell out of here!"

"You bitch!" She threw my keys at me and I just simply catched them which seemed to aggravate her even more. "Don't think I won't contact the label and my lawyers."

"The label is well aware, and what exactly will you accuse me of? Firing my manager because she hasn't done her job in over three years? Good luck."

"Aaggghh!" She stomped her feet and then marched to the door, she threw it open and then slammed it closed. Hopefully she wouldn't make a scene.

**Irina is such a bitch *frown***

**So? Let me know what your thoughts are!**

**Xoxo Angie**


	20. Release party

**EEP 20****th**** chapter?! So Let me know what you guys think?**

**I don't own anything but this plot.**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 20

-_Two weeks later-_

I am freaking the fuck out. Yes I am, in an hour I was going to arrive at the release party of my new album. This was it. Jasper and Alice had flown in just for this.

I had never done an album this personal. Twilight was the real deal, I had written the music and lyrics. But even though it was more scary to get this out there I was just as nervous as all the other times. But tonight was an entirely different story. If this album would get good critic and it would really become a good thing. I would not just be singer Bella Swan I would be singer/songwriter Bella Swan. And that was huge in my eyes.

As happy as I was that Jasper and Alice was here I was still sad that Edward didn't have time to come. I had invited him but he said that he was too busy with school. And I understood since it was only two weeks left until school let out, but still.

Under these last two weeks Edward and I had gotten closer. He had gotten over the whole thing that he was dating the famous Bella Swan, instead he had gotten to know me. We had made an agreement as well, we would not date anyone else, under the summer we would spend as much time together as we could.

I have to say that speaking with Edward for two weeks on the phone and on Skype had made me so frustrated. Everything about him turned me on. So I knew it, he knew it and even Angela knew it that when we saw each other again... the bed or a couch would have to be really really close. Even a bathroom wall would be fine by me. But I had to wait for two more weeks.

_Five days ago;_

"_So Bella can I ask you something?" Edward and I sat and talked on Skype, I was having lunch in my dressing room. I was at a photoshoot for Rolling Stone magazine and Edward had lunch in his classroom. Yup lunch date with a hot teacher._

"_Yeah of course." _

"_So I know that I don't have a lot to offer. And I also know that I live in Seattle which is too far away. But I want to know if you would give me a chance. A chance to be your boyfriend, give me a chance so I can try and make this work." Edward's clear and pleading eyes was staring at me through the computer screen. He had actually made me speechless. _

"_Um are um what?" _

"_Bella I just asked you to give me a chance to be your boyfriend. In other words, Bella will you be my girlfriend?"_

"_I think that you will regret that question soon but yes I would like to be your girlfriend." I smiled at him and that damn blush that had started to almost be constant since I met him made an appearance again. _

"_We'll see." He laughed. "Damn I like your blush." I held in my laughter and shook my head. He was too much._

"_So now that you are my boyfriend, will you come here and be my secret date to my release party." _

"_Bella I would love to be your secret date but I can't get away from work this close to graduation." Edwards long fingers grabbed his hair. At least he wanted to be here. _

_-Present-_

So here I am in an amazing edgy black beaded Roberto Cavalli dress with black standard Jimmy Choos sitting in my hotel room drinking champagne. I had made everyone leave because I needed a minute alone. Angela was going to meet us at the red carpet and Rose would be Emmett's date so they had already left. Felix and Demetri was waiting outside along with Julia and Eleazar. This whole day had been out of control crazy so if I was going to stand in front of a few hundred cameras and reporters I needed five minutes alone.

This morning I had had a very emotional talk with Stephanie over Skype. Since Jasper and Alice had flown down here for tonight Stephanie would be spending the weekend with Reneé and Phil. The only thing that was the problem was that none of them were at home. I was furious with my mother and her new husband, this had also made me determined to have a talk with a lawyer and with Jasper. I would see what I could do so that either I or Jazz could either adopt her or be her legal guardian. Because you don't treat your child this way, this was neglect and I would not let anyone treat my six year old sister this way.

I downed the rest of the champagne and got up. I took my envelope bag and walked out the door.

"Bella are you happy now?" Eleazar asked as I closed the door behind me. "Because you should be, this is your moment."

"I know, I'm good. Let's do this." I smiled and started to walk towards the elevators.

I sat in the black town car outside the club were the party was held. There was lots of people here I could tell. Then there was the line of paparazzi and reporters that made me a little queasy.

When the car stopped Felix and Demetri jumped out first and after that Eleazar stepped out as well. Felix opened my door and helped me out, thank god I had him because this dress was hard to control and it is really heavy.

I gave my purse to Angela who had now appeared in front of me. She had a devious smile on her face, I hated when she knew something that I didn't. But I put on my best in-front-of-the-press-smile.

I started to walk the line posing for the cameras every three steps. When I was done with the paparazzi line Eleazar started to walk in front of me telling the press how long they had and what questions were off limit. Most of them I had seen before and it was all unnecessary chit chat, but it was extremely important to the album.

It was mostly questions on who I was wearing, who had been working on the album with me, what my thought was on that I would make my debut as a songwriter etc. etc.

To walk the short carpet took me almost an hour. Once I made it inside I hugged Eleazar.

"I fucking love you! Why didn't I hire you five years ago?" The whole team cracked up to that.

"Yes I can question your sanity." He laughed back at all of us.

"Thank you for this, truly." I moved my hands to show him the club.

There was four big screens around the room. Two showed my latest concert and two others showed pictures from the new album, let me tell you they are awesome and badass. I was starting to like this party even more.

Eleazar was always business like so he started with the instructions right away. "So I will let you mingle and talk to your friends and fans for an hour. Then I want you to meet me at the stage where you will sing a few songs and then talk a little. Just you know thank them all for being here and say that you are very excited about the release of the album."

"Yes of course." We nodded at each other and then I started to walk around with Felix and Demetri. I spoke with fans who had been invited, we took pictures and I signed autographs. If there was enough time I would do this to all of my fans but in reality that was impossible. After about forty minutes I decided I was going to start looking for Jazz and Alice, I asked Felix if he could take a look around because he was so much taller than me. So he nodded and walked away to find them.

"So while he looks for them I want to head over to the bar." Demetri only nodded at me. So we started to walk through the crowded club. When I spotted the bar I also saw my brother and Alice. They stood next to each other and had their arms around one another, always so sweet. Jasper looked my way and smiled. I waved back to him and started to walk a little faster.

"Can I just say that you look absolutely stunning tonight." A voice said in my ear as a pair of arms enclosed around my waist.

**So what did you think? Can you help me get 40 reviews please? **

**Love you all! **

**Xoxo Angie**


	21. In his arms

**Thank you all for your kind comments!**

I am so sorry for taking longer to update this week but I haven't had a chance since it has been so busy.

**Under the summer my updates won't be as regular I will post whenever I can of course but I won't have internet access. But I will do my best!**

**I don't own anything just this plot!**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 21

I would recognise that husky voice anywhere. It was the voice that had been spinning in my head for weeks now.

"Edward what are you doing here?" I freaking squealed as I turned in his arms to come face to face with him.

"I came to see you on your big night." He hugged me close as I wrapped my arms around him.

I stood on my tiptoes so I could speak in his ear, no one else had to hear what we were talking about. "Is this to new between us to say that I missed you and I was disappointed that you said you couldn't come here tonight?"

"It's not. I like you and you are my girlfriend so you definitely have the privilege to say that you missed me." That was the first time he had officially called me his girlfriend. And he had made me melt into a puddle just by his words and his freaking breath. What. Was. Wrong. With. Me?

"Kiss me?" I breathed into his ear. I had never felt such a desire to kiss someone in my entire life. Damn man to turn me upside down.

"With pleasure." His lips was so close to mine, his breath fanning out over my face, one of his hands that had been on my lower back traveled up and took a gentle hold of my neck angeling my head just right. Then his soft yet firm lips pressed down on mine. I had missed these kisses, how our lips moved together and how he turned me into a puddle of goo.

My tounge asked for permission but he pulled away, I felt the pout on my mouth immediately.

"Hey none of that! I don't want to give anyone a show, because basically you are supposed to be single remember?" Edward's hands moved up to cup my face "We have time for this later."

"I kinda hate that you are so understanding. But tell me how the hell you got here? And know all this?"

"You have a great assistant, she called me and told me you really wanted me to come tonight but wasn't sure I would come. She called me the day before you asked me to come here. But she wanted it to be a surprise so I lied to you. Do you forgive me?" His nose was rubbing mine and Edwards green eyes were so hypnotic.

"Of course I do, I'm glad you are here but I'm going to kill Angela because I hate surprises." I gave him a light peck. "So when did you get here?"

"I came here today at noon, Angela came and picked me up and explained everything I had to know, she even got me a suit. Apparently I couldn't come here tonight without being in a Gucci suit."

"Oh man is that why she has been AOWL all day? But the suit looks amazing on you. It looks soo good but I am pretty sure that it would look better on the floor." I whispered the last part in his ear, his body stiffened immediately.

"So tell me how long we have to stay here? Because this dress" his finger traced the hem of dress on my back "it's killing me."

"When I'm done I'm all yours but I need to talk to Alice and Jasper and then I have to go on stage. You coming with me?"

"Wouldn't dream of anything else." We smiled at each other and then I started to walk towards the bar.

"Come on then." I said over my shoulder.

"Bella you look absolutely stunning!" Alice squealed in as we hugged each other.

"Oh you too! She was wearing a black empire dress that stopped mid thigh and to that she wore a pair of beautiful embedded black heels. Her black long hair was for once out of its ponytail. I dragged my fingers through her hair, it always amazed me how soft and silk like it was.

Alice started to jump up and down clapping her hands together. "This is so cool! I love the photos."

"Take it down a notch will ya?" I laughed at her she has too much energy for own good. She just shook her head.

"Bellsy I'm proud of ya, this is really something." Jazz opened his arms for me and I walked straight into them, I really did need his brotherly embrace. His strong arms wrapped around me and that connection we had finally felt complete again.

"I'm glad you're here." I wrapped my arms tightly around his middle.

"You know I would not be anywhere else right now." I nodded into his shoulder.

Alice and I decided to have a glass of champagne before I had to go up on stage.

**How could you guys think that it wouldn't be Edward?  
Remember to let me know what you thought!**

**Xoxo Angie**


	22. Undress me

**Here is a new chapter for all of my amazing readers!**

**I don't anything except this plot.**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 22

EPOV

I had been so incredibly nervous about this whole surprise. Bella is my girlfriend but we have only been face to face a handful of times, so I thought that this might be too much. I felt so ridicules when Angela, Bella's personal assistant, had picked me up from the airport. She was so professional and I liked her she was nice. Angela had filled me in on everything that I needed to know, the one thing I really wasn't too happy about was that Bella wasn't supposed to have a boyfriend right now. Leading up to her album's release she was supposed to seem available since apparently that was better for the sales.

Angela had taken me to get a suit because she said that I really needed a Gucci suit, apparently my non designer one wasn't good enough. I have to say though that this one looked really good on me, but I will not make a habit out of buying these really really expensive ones because that would kind of ruin me economically. I mean I have money and I am pretty comfortable but I am usually very careful with money because you never know when you might not have a job anymore.

"Come with me backstage and wait there?" Bella whispered in my ear, damn that woman is too sexy for her own good.

"Yeah for sure." I smiled down at the little vixen in that black hot as hell dress. She smiled back and started to drag me towards the back of the club.

"I need to do a quick clothing change, wanna help me with the zipper?" Did she have to be such a tease all the freaking time?

"Oh I will help you with the zipper." I winked at her and she winked back before giggling softly. "So is it just fans and family here tonight?" I asked her as we walked through the crowded club.

"Mostly fans and people that have worked on the album. I think that a few of my friends will show up later but you know we are all traveling and working so I don't think that it will be that many."

"Well that must suck."

"No not really, I mean you are here right?" She laughed at her own cheesy comment.

We had to stop rather frequently so that Bella could talk, take photos and write autographs for fans. I stood behind her and waited patiently. And well I might or might not have been staring at her ass and the low cut of her dress.

When we finally made it to the door that went backstage or whatever you called it I had never been happier, I think. The guard opened the door and I followed Bella down the hall. She opened the door of what I could assume was her dressing room since it had a sign with her name on it.

"All of you get out and have a drink this is a fucking party." She almost growled, it was fuckng awesome. I saw a bunch of people nodding their heads before they made their escape out the door and down the hall to the club. When the room was empty she dragged my inside and then locked the door. Fuck yeah.

"Help me with my zipper?" She turned around and smirked at me. Why did she need to make me feel like a teenage boy all the damn time? But if she was going to work her charm on me, I was going to work my charm on her.

"Yeah." I put one on my hand just under her breast and the other I placed on her hip before I slowly dragged it upwards with just my fingertips touching her, her sharp intake of breath told me it was all working. With a little effort I figured out how to take her dress off and it was soon laying in a pool by her feet. She kicked off her shoes before she turned towards me. I saw her devilish smile before I got hypnotized by her body. She was wearing nothing but a pair of incredibly small panties, scratch that, she was wearing black freaking dental hands loosened my tie before her small hands traveled south. My lips found hers as she started to take off my belt and get my slacks open.

Her body was so small but so soft, her breasts were bigger than I would have thought for her body while her ass was firm but small. She is slightly out of proportion but so so sexy, her legs ago on for miles and the muscles in them twitched under my touch, the same for her stomach toned and the muscles flexed as fast as my fingers runned over it.

"We don't have that much time and I want you, really bad." She whispered in my ear. As much I wanted to take my time with her I also wanted to fuck her.

"Then lets get to it. Couch or a wall."

"Wall." Hell yeah Bella wanted it rough.

Since Bella had gotten my pants open I lifted her up and started to walk towards a wall. The closest one of course. It was a miracle I didn't tripple over with Bella sitting around my waist and by pants somewhere around my knees.

"Protection?" It was always good to ask I guess.

"On the pill and clean, you?"

"Clean." I took her mouth with me again, no need for more words now if they weren't dirty ones. I let my hand sneak down towards her center no need for foreplay when your girl is dripping wet from anticipation and some kissing. As my fingers put pressure over her tiny bud, she threw her head back and into the wall while she let out a moan. Sexy thing.

"Edward don't tease." Alright ma'am. I lined myself up at her entrance, the deep moan I made when I felt how wet she was for me I couldn't stop. Bella thrust her hips forward which made me slip inside of her. I could not stop my hips for slowly pushing forward, the slow thrusts I kept up until I heard Bella whimper that she wanted more. I started to thrust faster and harder and Bella was gripping my shoulders and moaning.

"I'm so close," she whined, her hands in my hair, pulling at it roughly, I moaned in approval. I removed one of my hands from Bella's hips and slid it down her stomach to her clit, rubbing at the nerves quickly. I could feel she was close and only needed a small push.

"Edward, I'm…oh FUCK!" she yelled as pleasure shot through her body, her legs gripping my hips almost painfully. Bellas head was thrown back and all of the veins in her neck stood proud.

As I felt her milk me and hold me tightly along with the sight of her when she climaxed it didn't take me long to follow her lead. It was hard to hold myself and Bella up when my legs felt like jello. If this wasn't a club I would have sunken down to the floor but I walked as good as I could over to the couch.

"How am I going to go out on stage when my legs feels like jello?" She laughed against my chest.

"I know what you mean, it feels damn good." We both laughed before she but her head against my chest once again.

"I really like that you are here, because I have missed you." Bella put her chin on my sternum and she looked at me with her big brown eyes. "Please don't break my heart before I can handle it."

"Bella I don't plan on breaking your heart. But you know as well as I do that I can't predict the future and therefore not promise you that I won't break your heart. I can promise though I will not end this like any of your former boyfriends, because you deserve better."

"Do you say that because you are a teacher so that you have to give supportive speeches or do you say it because you want to get laid?" The humor in her tone didn't match the insecurity in her eyes. Bella Swan had been let down too many times by lovers and family. She is an incredibly strong woman on the outside but she has let me in enough to see that her inside is nothing as her outside.

"Neither I think honesty is the right way. But hey if it gets me laid who am I to complain?" I laughed out loud at her face, she burst out laughing as well after she smacked my chest.

"As comfortable as this is I need to get ready for my performance." She signed and then got up to put on a small silk robe that was hung over a makeup chair.

**I always like some lemons. Let me know what you guys thought?**

**Xoxo Angie**


	23. Her friends

**Hello again, here is a longer chapter for you all!**

**I don't own anything just this plot.**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 23

"So you game for meeting my friends?" Bella said as the car stopped outside a small bar.

"Um yeah?" I couldn't help but make my answer sound like a question. To be honest it had been Bella's performance that had made me absolutely dumbfounded. Bella Swan in thigh high black lace up boots, black mini fringe skirt and a rhinestone bustier kinda thing. It was fuck hot and then she had to sing in her raspy sexy voice and dance all kinds of sexy dances. Yeah to say that my girlfriend is one hot chick would be an understatement.

"Come on we have a few beers with them and then I'll take you home and show you some moves." She winked at me before she stepped out of the car, I followed her just because I didn't need to act like I was totally fucked by that image.

"You know that really doesn't help." I said as I tucked her into my side. She said that we could act normal because no one had ever seen them at this bar, I was taking her up on that. When she melted into my side and took the hand that was on her shoulder to hold on to I felt like the happiest damn guy in the entire world.

"Fine but you know I will anyway." She laughed. I opened the door for her but she didn't leave my side. When we walked inside Bella waved to two people in caps and one in a black beanie. It was all very dressed down, I was kinda sad that Bella had dressed down as well but she looked really good in jeans, a snug black tee and a black beanie as well. Angela is a total lifesaver for me as well, she had hooked me up with a pair of ripped jeans, a band tee and a beanie so that I wouldn't stand out in the dressed down bar.

"Hey guys." Bella said to the three persons in the booth. They all got up and started to hug Bella. It was hard to place them since they were all very dressed down.

"Edward, this is some of my best friends." She pointed to the girl closest to her, she was short but taller than Bella. "This is Kristen Stewart." She then pointed at the tall man in the middle of the two girls "This is Seth Clearwater." And then she pointed at the extremely tall afro american woman furthest away from her. "And last but not least this is Zafrina Ramirez. Everyone this is Edward Cullen."

Zafrina stepped forward and hugged me, I had never hugged someone before that was famous except Bella and it may had made me slightly starstruck. And I will never tell Bella this but the Victoria Secret model Zafrina Ramirez have starred in many of my personal fantasies.

"It is really nice to meet you, I have heard lots." She said to me.

"Nice to meet you too." I said hello to the others as well, Seth seemed like a cool but slightly dorky guy and Kristen was really nice, to my big surprise she was really happy girl who smiled a lot. Surprise surprise.

We sat down in the booth I got placed at the edge while Bella sat tucked away under my arm. with her legs thrown over my lap. Once again I saw how small she actually is. She is extremely short and I had never seen her without really high heels so now that she is walking around in flats I get to see just how short she really is. Then she is skinny, I mean she is toned and all but she is really really skinny. Bella don't look like an anorexic but is I didn't know that she was all muscles and so on I would be really worried about her.

We sat and talked and joked for hours it was all so relaxed. It was like sitting with the guys at a bar home in Seattle. At midnight Kristen got a call, her face got flushed and she had to excuse herself, she was gone for almost forty five minutes. Zafrina and Bella started to joke around what Rob and Kristen was up too in the bathroom over the phone.

One thing that is really knew to me is all of the sex jokes these guys do over and over again. I get that the sex appeal is a big part of who they are as celebrities but I have never been around people who joke and talk about it this much. My family and friends are not conservative or anything but I think it is just who we are, sex and all of that is private. I can talk about it but not to this extent.

Half an hour after Kristen came back Bella was totally wasted and she started to fall asleep against my chest. Seth was really drunk as well so I along with Kristen and Zafrina decided it was time to get home. They had all taken cabs here and Bella had a driver so I thought it was the best way to get home was that we all got into Bella's town car.

First stop was Seth's house, Zafrina decided to stay with him since he couldn't even find his keys. I asked Kristen to help me inside with Bella Since I didn't even know where she lived nor where her bedroom or kitchen was.

"Yeah sure no problem. I think I will just stay in the guest room anyway." I nodded to her and held Bella a little tighter when she started to stir. The drive from Seth's house to Bella's took about fifteen minutes and to say that it was just a little awkward silence would be an understatement. When the gate pulled through the private gates at the bottom of Bella's driveway I almost had to pinch myself.

Suddenly I felt silly for inviting Bella to my small apartment in Seattle when she had a mini mansion here in Los Angeles. I really started to feel out of place here, you know the feeling when everyone seems to be at home and you just want to go home to your own place?

The driver stopped just beside the grand staircase that led up to a massive double dark wood glass door. Kristen stepped out of the car after she had grabbed Bella´s keys.

I lifted Bella out of the car one arm under her knees and one arm around her back. She spluttered something incomprehensive before her head fell against my chest. I kissed the top of her head while I walked up the front stairs Bella mumbled something before she got quiet and let out a small snore.

"Her bedroom is up these stairs." Kristen said while she started to walk up the marble stairs. I glanced around Bella's house while we made our way to her bedroom. It didn't really feel like Bella. It was so white and strict almost like a hotel room, it had touches here and there of something I thought was so Bella but still. Kristen opened a door that led into a huge bedroom.

"So this is Bella's room I guess you could just put her on the bed while I show you to the kitchen and bathroom?" Bella's bedroom was big and airy with some furniture here and there, I saw her Grammy awards and some other awards in a glass cabinet. This room felt more like Bella since it wasn't so strictly put together, she had a few cloths around the room. Paper stacks and books was splayed on the couch and jewelry was sprawled on a dresser. The walls was covered with pictures of everything and everyone important in her life. I did a mental note to look closer at them later.

I walked to Bella's bed and put her down gently above the covers I would tuck her down later when Kristen wasn't looking. Bella's arms tightened around me and she murmured "don't go" never baby.

"I'll be right back." I murmured in her ear before I released her arms from my neck. I walked out to the hallway where Kristen stood with her phone.

"So I will just show you the things you might need and then I'm out of here, my brother will come and pick me up."

"Okay, thank you for showing me around." I said as we started to walk back downstairs.

"No problem, Bella usually don't drink much but she gets drunk easy. She has been really stressed lately and everything around her I think has started to get to her, then it is obviously the fact that she has missed you like a crazy person. She do take alcohol to relax but I don't think you should be worried it's not like she is a drunk. Better with alcohol than any other substance though." What Kristen said made me wonder what I could do to help Bella a little bit. I will think about that tomorrow.

"I get that she has a lot on her mind right now, I just want her to be okay."

"That is really cute. Okay so this is the kitchen, Bela never uses it because she can't cook." Kristen showed me around the kitchen so that I could make me something if I wanted to. She then told me where I could find towels and all that in the bathroom. After that I walked her to the door.

"If there is a problem or you need something don't hesitate to call. I will turn on the alarms and all that so you don't have to bother with anything. Just go up there and give Bella some water before you two get cozy okay?"

"Yeah I think I got it." She smiled before she stood on her tiptoes to give me a hug.

"I am really glad Bella found you." I smiled at her before we said goodbye and then she was out the door.

I walked back to the kitchen and took two water bottles, than I walked up to Bella's bedroom again. I followed Kristen's instructions and walked in to the master bathroom that was connected to Bella's bedroom. As she had instructed I found the Aspirin in the drawer beside the sink. I walked back to the bedroom and left the bottle and Aspirin on the bedside table.

I then went to Bella and unzipped her biker boots took them off and put them on the floor. Then I took off her jeans, I had to really fight with myself to not wake Bella up and worship her, those long slightly tan legs of hers that was so so soft made me hard as hell. I groaned before I put the cover over her. I got myself ready for bed and then joined her. I dragged her over to me so she was laying in the crook of my arm. I let out a breath of air and relaxed again. It felt so right with Bella here, even if the night had been crazy.

**Bella drunk?! Everything will be alright I hope. Let me know what you guys think?**

**Xoxo Angie**


	24. My secret is out

**Time for the day after or what you would like to call it.**

**Love all of you!**

**I don't own anything but this plot.**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 24

BPOV

A warm body, a pounding head, quiet snores, a breath tickling my neck and something hard against my back. Those were the things that I noticed when I woke up. At first I felt myself tense at the unfamiliar feelings and sounds but then last night came crashing back to me. The party, Edward, the alkohol. Damn the alkohol, why had I let myself drink that much when Edward only had a few days here? Stupid stupid Bella. I got out of bed as quietly as I could to go and freshen up in the bathroom. The bottle of water and Aspirin on my bedside table made me smile, Edward was so damn thoughtful. I grabbed my phone that was still in my jeans from last night, I had about forty missed calls and a bunch of texts. Since most of the calls was from Eleazar I decided to call him.

"Bella did I not say that you were supposed to lay low when you were off cozying with that boy of yours?!" Eleazar penetrating voice yelled at me.

"Jeez Eza take it down a freaking notch, what exactly happened?"

"I am talking about that there is pictures all over the place of your after party with your friends and you all over your new boy." Fuck, this is so not good. What would I tell Edward?!

"What?! Where? Can you see his face any chance someone could identify him?" I rambled while I sat down on the bathroom floor.

"No there are no clear shots of him, those who are clear he is facing away from the camera. Thank god he was wearing something that covers up that hair." That is a relief.

"So everyone knows I was all over someone but they don't know who, it doesn't really matter it still works with the whole bad girl thing." People could take it as a one night kind of thing, it bothered me that people could assume he was just a one night stand but it was better than everyone knowing who he is. Of course it is not because I am ashamed of him but I want his life to remain private for as long as possible.

"Yes of course but Bella I saw how you two together last night, I wonder if you want to change the game plans. The way you looked at each other, it was love all the way baby. Call me a hopeless romantic but we can go out and say that you have found someone. We can still keep quiet for the time being but you need to tell me what you want."

"I can't just make that decision Eleazar. It will change his life so he is the one who needs to say if he is onboard or not." I put my head in my hands.

"I get that Bella I really do. Get back to me with your decision by tonight okay?" He sounded concerned.

"Will do, bye." I hung up and sighed. Would this be the thing that drove Edward away. I thought I could not feel worse today but I was wrong.

I stood up from the floor and made my way back to bed. Edward had kicked off the sheet from most of his body. It only covered his ass and the top of his thighs. The way he was stretched out over the entire bed with his arms placed in a way that looked like they were searching for my body made me feel warm inside and even a little hopeful.

As he made a particularly loud snore I crawled on top of him. I kissed his chest before laying down on top of him.

"Good morning babe." I whispered in his ear, I tried to sound seductive but I'm not sure I could pull it off with a hangover.

"Mmm morning." Edward's strong arms wrapped around me. "Why are you awake already?"

"I didn't want to lose anymore time sleeping when I only have you here until tomorrow. And

I wanted to apologise for last night, I didn't mean to get so drunk and pass out." I felt my cheeks heating in embarrassment and shame as I laid my head back down on his chest. I was a truly awful person.

"Hey none of that, if I had been in your situation I would drink my weight in alcohol as well. We will just have to make the best out of today, besides it was fun meeting your friends." He sounded so sincere and caring but I still could not shake off the fact that I got totally trashed and wasted on our night together. "Baby look at me." I did not move my head an inch but out my arms more firmly around his torso. His big hands took a hold of my arms and lifted me up so that I now sat on his lap. It almost felt like I was a child the way he lifted me around. "Talk to me."

I took a deep breath before I started to rant. " I just wasted an entire night getting drunk instead of being with you! And you will go home tomorrow and I am so damn stupid. Not to mention that if I had not gotten drunk last night I would have been more precocious and the world would be none the wiser about you but now they have a picture of me throwing myself all over you so this is entirely ruined and I do understand if you will hate for all time." Okey I am so freaking hungover and emotional it seems.

"Baby I could never hate you, we will make the best of today and tomorrow right? And what exactly are you talking about? Have my picture leaked?" I took his hand in mine and started to play with his fingers, he seemed calm but all I could think about was what would happen if this was the end to our relationship?

"Yes and no, a picture of you facing away from the camera has but you see me clearly and I am all thrown over you so everyone knows there is someone but they don't know who. Eleazar called this morning and he needs a statement from me, I either have to say that I am in a relationship or that you were a one night stand." I felt one traitorous teardrop fall down my cheek. one of his hands dried it away immediately.

"What would you like to say?"

"What can I say?" I countered.

"You need to say what feels best for you."

"I don't want to say you were a one night stand, because you mean too much to me. But I don't want your life to become hell because of me." My life is so freaking fucked up.

"If you told the press that you have a boyfriend my life wouldn't be hell, they would still not know it was me. We'll keep it like that as long as possible and then we will see what happens. Believe me when I say this Bella, if I would ever leave you it would not be because of some paparazzi that is stuck on my ass." He finished his little speech with a kiss. I melted into it and soon we were both undressed. It was not hard and needing it was giving and loving, just what I needed in this moment.

**I told you it would be alright!**

**Let me know your thoughts?**

**Xoxo Angie**


	25. Kitchen fun

Chapter 25

**Hello here is chapter 25! You all having a good summer?**

What do you guys say we try to get 10 more reviews for this chapter and I will go through fire for WiFi to upload the next? 

**Enjoy!**

How I was ever going to be able to leave Edward again was beyond me. Today had probably been the best day of my life so far. I was deeply in love with Edward and I planned on telling him before he leave tomorrow. Sadly I had rehearsals tomorrow but I would bring him along. My team was tight and would never out us, that is what I loved about them.

The thing is that I wanted Edward to spend the summer with me, because I could not live with knowing that he was free from the school and we couldn't spend time together. So that was two things I needed to speak to him with.

"Earth to Bella." Edward waved his hand in front of my eyes. I guess my eyes zoomed out a bit. I looked over at Edward who held a glass of wine out to me.

"Thank you." I said as I took the glass from him.

"You're welcome, so what were you thinking about?" Edward leaned on his elbows that were rested on the other side of the kitchen island.

"That it is amazing someone is breaking in my kitchen." He laughed and stood up straight, his eyes amused as he walked over to me.

"Mhmm wanna break in this kitchen a little more?" When he used that deep voice my stomach tightened and my girly parts started to tingle.

"Depends what you have in mind Mr. Cullen." I purred in his ear as his hands came to rest on my sides just under my ribs.

"Do you know what happens to me when you call me Mr. Cullen?" He said and leaned down slowly and whispered in my ear.

"I have my suspicions." He growled at me before grabbing me and lifting me on top of the counter.

"You are such a little tease, you will pay for that. He started to kiss down my neck with hot open mouthed kisses. I laid back so that he was hovering above me. If I was damn lucky he would take me right here on the kitchen counter. Maybe the kitchen wan't so bad after all. Well at least not if Edward did this to me every time we were in this room.

"Edward please don't tease." I moaned as one of his hands lightly traced my breast.

"You are a tease why shouldn't I be?" He mocked me, but since he took my shirt off at the same time I didn't mind. I wrapped my legs around his waist, the action causing my center to rub against his hard jean clad member. We both moaned. It had not been more than two hours since the last time we had sex, not to mention that we had had sex seven times today already.

"Are you okay with doing this here baby?" Edward murmured in my ear.

"More than okay. I have always wanted to be taken hard against a counter." I panted as he licked his way down my stomach.

"Damn woman." Apparently that did it. Edward ripped away my panties since I hadn't bothered with pants. It did not take to more seconds before his pants had joined his shirt on the floor.

His cock lined up against my center and he hissed as he felt how wet I really was for one quick thrust he filled me up and I let out a loud moan. He fit so perfectly inside me not to big nor to small. Edward's hips slammed into mine hard and quick I gripped his waist with my legs with all the power I could muster. It was the most amazing thing ever. As much as I loved when Edward made love to me this was so much better it was raw and needful and so animalistic. It was just so great.

To soon for my liking I felt the familiar tightening in my stomach before the heat started to spread through my body.

My body broke out in spasms and I screamed out Edwards name.

"Can you come again baby?" Edward spoke through gritted teeth. I nodded again because his movements was so amazingly delicious that I felt the tightness in my stomach begin once again. Edward's lips connected to my throat and nibbled at my pulse point the final thing that was needed to throw me over the edge once again was his pinch to my nipple. I screamed out and trashed under him all the sensations being to much. I felt Edward throb inside me and then heard how he grumbled as he came as well.

"Best appetizer ever." I mumbled into Edward's neck. I felt him laugh softly.

"As much I like this position it can't be that comfortable for you." He stood straight and then took his hands under my back to help me sit up. My back popped a few times as I stretched it out. "How about you go freshen up before dinner?" I smiled and then walked away towards the downstairs bathroom. I heard Edward groan as I swayed my hips just a tad more than usual.

I took a few minutes to wash up and do my business before walking back to the kitchen to put my cloths back on. It was in moments like these that I was very thankful for being extremely comfortable in and with my body.

Edward had made a delicious dinner with fish and vegetables I wonder for how long he would handle my special diet, he seemed more like s steak guy.

*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l

_Kock knock knock!_ "Bella don't make me come in there! I don't know what I will see but I will break this door down if so be it. Rehearsals starts in one hour!" Angela's voice woke me up, if it had not been important like everything else I would not have moved an inch. To wake up on Edward's chest once again was amazing. He spoiled me on all the things that people took for granted, the things we did not have in our everyday life. I crawled out of bed carefully so that Edward could have a few more minutes of sleep.

I walked in to my closet and put a pair of dark blue sweats and a tank on. I threw a pair of tights and a hoodie along with a pair of heels I usually danced in into a bag. I put my hair in a pony tail and grabbed a pair of big Gucci glasses, the bigger the glasses the less makeup you need.

When I came back into the bedroom Edward was sitting on the bed.

"Time to leave already?" He asked and extended his arms to me.

"Yeah, we can eat breakfast in the car so we don't need to stress too much." I let my head fall on his shoulder, I was so comfortable sitting on his lap with my head rested on his shoulder that did not take me long to fall asleep.

**So what did you guys think?**

Leave your thoughts!

**Xoxo Angie**


	26. Dance a little dance

Chapter 26

**Edward's POV this time. Thank you guys for all you do to me! I truly love you all.**

**I do not own anything except this plot.**

**Can you please help me get to 70 reviews? **

**Enjoy!**

EPOV

I was intrigued as I watched Bella and her dancer follow the choreographer, they had been dancing for hours now and everyone was just as concentrated as they were in the beginning. Under these hours I had come to the conclusion that Bella was a perfectionist, she could not handle that someone did wrong and she just kept going and going.

Of course I had seen her on stage a few nights ago but that performance was nothing like the dances and performances they were putting together right now. I could not take my eyes off Bella as her body swayed, moved and seeing her fingers slide all over herself. This was also something I understood now, how much Bella's image was based on sex. Not that I did not know that this entire business was based on sex but seeing it before my eyes was another thing. They really planned out what they could do so it would look more sexy and what moves was the best to get the audience going.

"I think it is time for a break, I'll see you back here in an hour." Bella's assistant Angela said laud enough for everyone to hear. She then walked over to Bella and gave her a bag. "It is my job to keep you healthy and alive so eat this and don't give me one word."

"You know that I am the boss right?" Bella answered with a scowl.

"Yes but my job is to keep you alive basically and also if you died I would be out of a job." Angela grabbed Bella's shoulder and then pushed her in my direction. I put my arms out to Bella when she was close enough, she sat down on my lap after a quick kiss.

"You are really good at dancing." She smiled at me before resting her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you, I'm happy all those lessons paid off." I smiled at her laugh, she was so carefree sometimes. "I just hate these heels but it is better to learn the routine with heels from the beginning."

"Then you are damn lucky that your boyfriend is really good at giving foot massages." I whispered in her ear. Bella practically moaned.

" I really hope you will follow through with that." She leaned against my chest as she ate her salad, I stole an apple from the bag. "We will continue for a few more hours, is that okay with you?" Bella asked me as she finished her salad.

"Of course, my flight doesn't leave for another six hours." I was very glad that I had chosen a flight that left so late that I would not get home until after midnight sometime. Tomorrow would be hell but the extra time with Bella was worth it.

*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*

"How come you are such a big tease?" I asked Bella as she sat on my lap and moving in such a way that I am pretty sure that I would soon come in my pants.

"I've told you before, I'm not a tease if I follow through." She said and empathized her point by thrusting her hips right against my member.

"You really can follow through in a moving car with paparazzi behind us and a driver in the front?" I asked her because frankly this seemed to much even for me.

"It all depends on weather or not you can be quiet." Bella whispered in my ear before she licked it quickly and then bit it. The act made me moan before I remembered what she told me and where we were.

"I can be quiet." Was all I said. As soon as the words were out of my mouth Bella whispered "good" before she started to kiss down my clothed chest. I had to bite my left fist at the site of Bella sitting between my legs her hands pulling out my cock and licking her lips. It might have been the most erotic site I had ever seen.

Bella's tongue darted out and licked from the base to the tip, her tongue was so warm and wet that I had to concentrate on not coming right away. It was almost embarrassing. After two strokes of her tongue she took me in her mouth. I felt the tip of my cock hit the back of her throat. Then all I could think about was the amazing feeling she made me feel with just her mouth, her hand started to fondle my balls and then I was gone. I gripped her hair in my right fist and bit my left hand so that I would not make a sound. It would be really embarrassing if the chauffeur would know what we were up to.

I pried my eyes open to see Bella swallow and licking her lips. Fucking. Sexy. Bella pulled my pants up with a little help from me and then she crawled up to sit on my lap again. Thankfully she wasn't straddling my lap because I don't think I could have handled that feeling again.

"I love you." She said out loud, her statement startled me a little but somehow I wasn't totally surprised. During this weekend I had seen the real Bella and really gotten a glimpse in the Bella that everyone knew. I loved both of them but the thing that meant the most was that she had let me in. No one had ever let me in as much as Bella had. Of course I had ben closer to other people but Bella's close and other peoples close was different. She spent most of her time giving a fake image to the world so to let someone she hadn't known for that long in and seeing her in her most vulnerable state, the one that she was truly herself, meant more than anything.

To hear Bella say those words in this moment gave me mixed feelings. I was happy and to be honest ecstatic that she uttered the words but sad that she had chosen this moment to do so. MY plane would leave in an hour and we were somewhere close to the airport. I would have wanted more time to process the whole thing before I would have to leave her. The worst thing was, could I say it back?

**Edward what are you thinking?! Cliffhanger...?**

**Xoxo Angie**


	27. Help me

**Here is the next chapter! Please help me to 70 reviews? **

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 27

BPOV

The car moved closer to the airport and the car was more quiet than before. How could I have been so stupid to utter those three words now? And after what I had done? He probably thinks I am some crazy ass chick. I glanced at Edward, he didn't look stunned more like he was deep in thought but he did have a small smile on his lips that I didn't even think he knew he had. That smile made me feel slightly better but I was still scared out of my mind that he would not say that back.

"Bella." He started, Edward placed his hands on my cheeks so that I would look at him. At first my eyes were locked on his chest, not wanting to meet his eyes if his words would shatter me. But he kept quiet still holding my head in his hands, so I looked up and met his eyes, his eyes that were filled with an emotion that I could only say was happiness. "I love you too." I could practically feel the stone that should have been my heart drop and I felt lighter than ever. I could not help the smile that came to my lips and practically hurt my face. And then I can not say who started the kiss but our lips met and nothing else existed except for Edward.

I have been heartbroken so many times before, by both my family and boyfriends. I have never said I love you to my parents because I never have loved them. I have told two of my boyfriends I loved them and ended up heartbroken both times. So I have build walls around myself because I just can't take being rejected and heartbroken one more time.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Edward broke our kiss and looked at me, his smile so sweet that it made my own lips turn into a smile.

"No tears baby, you know I would never hurt you. At least not intentionally." I hate when he is so sweet because it only brought on more tears. "Baby it's okay." Edward's arms had never felt this safe and amazing. I clung to him and let my tears dry.

It felt good to have someone to hold you while you cried. Of course I was insanely happy that Edward loved me but I think that it was that happiness that triggered the tears and the emotional state that Edward left me in at the airport. I had always had Jasper to lean on but no matter what happened Jasper would still be my twin brother which made him someone I could not really share my darkest secrets and break down in front of. He understood my pain and he wanted to help but he was my brother. And if I could keep something from him I would. But for the first time it felt like I had an equal.

*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*

It was later that night when I was on the phone with Edward. He had gotten home late but he felt obligated to call to see how I was doing since he felt it was his fault I had a minor breakdown.

"Baby I´m gonna let you go to sleep, it has been a long day for you." I told Edward as soon as I heard his third yawning over the phone.

"_I think I'm going to follow that advice."_

"Alright, call me tomorrow?" I asked him.

"_Of course, goodnight baby. I love you."_ Edward said I said my goodnight and I love you before we hung up. As soon as we hung up I turned my lights out and fell asleep.

*l*l*l*l*l*l'l*l*l*l*l*l*l

**A week later.**

_Phone rings._

What the hell is that? I opened one eye to look at the clock, 7.08. Great I could sleep for two more hours. I let my hand wander over my nightstand in search for my phone. When I had located it I took a big breath before answering it.

"Hello?"

"_Bella?!" _It was Stephanie, and if I was not mistaken she was crying.

"Stephanie? What is it?" I was sitting now.

"_Dad he he hit me!" _She started to cry in hysterics now.

"What?! Stephanie where did he hit you?" I asked frantic, I was going to kill Phil.

"_On my face!"_ This was so not good, why the fuck did I live in LA again?

"Sweetheart calm down please. I know it hurt and you are scared but please calm down. Can you tell me where you are?"

"_Home. Mommy is working and dad he left after he got mad!"_ She started to cry out in hysterics again.

"Sweetheart I´m going to call someone that can come and get you and I'm going to try to come to you as fast as possible, okay?" Stephanie whispered a quiet okay. I asked her if I could call her in a few minutes. I asked her to go and drink some water and keep the phone with her. I reluctantly hung up.

The first phone call was f course to Jasper.

"_Hello sis."_

"Jasper where are you, can you get Stephanie?" No need for pleasantries.

"_Um no, Alice and I decided to fly out to her her parents before flying home. We are in Alaska now."_ Great.

"Fuck, well Stephanie just called, apparently Phil got mad and hit her! He hit her Jazz. I will just have to find someone else that can take her until I get there." Jasper's vocabulary had never been this bad, a sailor would flinch, but I had no time I just said my goodbyes and told him I would call later.

I then proceeded to call anyone that I could think of that Stephanie knew but no one was able to get her, I did not tell them the reason either. When I had called everyone I could think of I decided to call Edward. At least she knew who he was.

"_Bella I'm about to walk into class can I call you later?"_ Edward answered sounded happy but stressed.

"No Edward wait it is an emergency." My voice sounded so different, it had almost gotten to Stephanie's frantic one.

"_Baby what happened?" _

"Phil hit Stephanie and I need someone to get her I don't want her to be home when he get back and someone need to see if she needs to go to the hospital. No one is able to please tell me you can!" I felt the tears come. Never had I ever been this panicked and actuality a little afraid.

"_Of course I get someone to cover for me. Tell her I'm on my way and text me the address._" He sounded so calm and collected, it made me calm down so much.

"I love you." I whispered.

"_I love you too baby." _

**So what did you guys think?**

**Please let me know with your reviews!**

**XOXO Angie**


End file.
